Saving Damon
by BeatReader
Summary: As Damon "lay dying" a woman from his past appears. Her tie to the Originals shocks everyone. Can she save him? Is she the key to taking down Klaus and rescuing Stefan. Bad summary, good story. DS & OC, EG & SS, CF & TL...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Damon walked away from Stefan and passed by the graves of the founding families. Stefan was slowly following after Elena and the others, but was clearly still reeling from the news his brother had just shared. Damon went his own way. He needed time to think and could not be around the others. He needed time alone.

A fog started to develop around Damon, which made him raise an eyebrow. He had not done that in some time and it reminded him of the vampire that trained in the skill of creating the dramatic effect. He looked out into the fog to see what was out there, but the cemetery seemed empty. _Whatever, _he thought. _Like I have time to deal with whatever THAT was._

Behind the Lockwood monument stood a woman with long red hair falling in curls past her shoulders. Her blue eyes focused on Damon as he walked towards the small road that led out the North side of the cemetery. She pulled the fog back and took in what she had just learned from Stefan and Damon's conversation. Klaus was free of the curse, Elijah was with him and Damon was diseased with a Were bite. Elijah had clearly made a mess here and now she would have to clean it up. _Nothing changes but the date_, she thought to herself.

Seeing Damon was all she needed. She had come across the elder Salvatore brother not long after he left Mystic Falls and Stefan. Damon had captured her attention in a manner that surprised her. She had long grown bored with the world; surprises were few and far between.

Damon was still pining over Katherine when they met. While it was not the first time she had seen someone bewitched by Katherine, she still was lost as to understand the allure. Katherine was a selfish girl as a human and proved to be even more so as a vampire. Still, even with Damon's feelings for Katherine, they had grown close and she taught him how to be a vampire.

She understood his grief for his human existence and his resentment for having transitioned to vampire. She felt the same when the man she believed to be her Father gladly accepted the offer to make his family the Original vampires.

Despite Damon's feelings, he was an outstanding pupil and took to his new life incredibly well – his impetuousness being his own true shortcoming. She taught him all her tricks and shared the history of vampires, but never shared her own connection to the tangled dysfunction of the Originals.

Now she may be the only one who could help him. She worried how he would react to the secrets she kept from him. Would he forgive her? She took in a deep breath. None of that mattered if she could save him. She could live with his anger at her, but she could not bear the thought of him dying.

She shadowed him as Damon made his way out of the cemetery and followed him until he made his way home. She watched him enter the house, pour himself a drink and sit in front of the fire. Damon looked miserable. Her heart sank. She would have to reveal herself to him tomorrow, but tonight she would use everyone's ignorance of her being in town to her advantage. If Klaus had removed the curse, she wanted to see for herself.

Deep in the woods near a campground Klaus, in all his hybrid glory, was tearing apart some young couple he had come across skinny dipping in the lake. Elijah followed behind and covered Klaus' tracks. She sat in a tree at the top of slope overlooking the lake. There was her confirmation. Klaus was in wolf form, slaughtering. But why was Elijah helping him? She knew Elijah had nothing but contempt for their brother after Klaus ruthlessly tracked down and killed the rest of their family. Elijah had been on a quest to find them and kill Klaus for more than a century. Neither of them knew that she survived.

Her Mother knew after Father discovered Klaus' true paternity that it would not be long until he learned the truth about Oona as well. She staged her daughter's death and sent her far away. When the branch of the white ash was found around the staged scene, but the body seemingly carried away, the roués was complete. Elijah and Father burned the White Ash Tree. She was left alone to tackle her true nature, but she learned to control it. How to control the blood lust and harness the power.

She knew Klaus would betray Elijah, but could not risk them seeing her. She had to return to Damon before it was too late and it would not be the worst thing for Elijah to learn, yet again, that Klaus had no honor. She shook her head and thought, _seriously brother when will you get it through your head? _

Then she phased into wolf form to increase the potency of her blood. Damon would need it.

When she made her way back to the Salvatore Boarding House, the sun had set and she knew Damon's time was running out. She made her way into the house and followed Damon's scent until she was standing in his doorway. He was near death and in bed with the latest Petrova doppelganger, Elena. She winced as she heard Damon tell Elena that he loved her and when she saw Elena kiss him. She swallowed hard, Damon looked near death and she could not wait any longer. She entered the room, "I think I may be able to help."

Elena jumped from the bed and looked at her. Damon narrowly opened his eyes and saw her.

"Oona?" he questioned, "Is that you?" His voice was almost a whisper he was so weak.

"Yes, Mo Ghile Mear" she soothed. Then Oona looked at Elena and said. "I apologize and will properly introduce myself once we have our friend here healed."

She moved swiftly to his bed and bit into her arm. Placing the wound over Damon's mouth, she smoothed his hair and said, "Damon, you have to drink."

He looked confused, but latched on with his mouth and swallowed her blood. As he drank his color slightly improved and when Oona felt his life force strengthen she pulled her arm away.

As her arm began to heal, she sensed someone else in the house. Katherine. She moved quickly to close the door and looked at Elena and Damon. "Katherine is here. You must not tell her about me or what I just did. Pretend you are still ill. I will explain everything once she leaves."

Damon began to protest, when Oona placed her finger over Damon's lips and mouthed, "Trust me." Then she moved at vampire speed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Elena took her place next to Damon and stared into his eyes as if to say, _What was that? _Damon slightly shrugged his shoulders and remembering how Elena had stayed with him, he said, "Thank you."

He did not have to do much of an acting job when Katherine entered the room. His strength was starting to return, but he still felt like he was death warmed over.

"Well it's me you should be thanking. I mean, I'm the one that brought the cure." Katherine stood in the doorway with a smug look on her face.

She held a small bottle with blood inside. Elena jumped off the bed and moved to the side when she saw Katherine, who tossed a look in Elena's direction and said, "I thought you were dead."

Elena's brain was on overload. Who was the woman that fed Damon her blood? What was Katherine doing here? Where was Stefan? Was Damon going to live? Questions just swirled in her head and she responded to Katherine almost absently, "I was."

Katherine dismissed Elena's answer and walked over to Damon. Still weak he looked over at her, "You got free."

"Yup, finally," Katherine replied as she poured the blood from the bottle down Damon's throat.

He felt another rush of power go into his body - just like he had when Oona gave him her blood a few moments before. Oona. What was she doing here and how could her blood had saved him? Damon jolted himself back into the moment. He needed to know what Katherine was doing here first.

"And you still came here," he asked Katherine.

Katherine touched his face, "I owed you one."

Elena blurted out, "Where's Stefan?"

Katherine, ever coy, cocked her head to the side and questioned, "Are you sure you care?"

"Where is he?" Elena demanded.

"He's paying for this," Katherine answered holding up the now empty bottle. "He gave himself over to Klaus; I wouldn't expect him back anytime soon."

Oona listened from inside the bathroom and her heart sank. She had not planned on Stefan discovering that Klaus' blood could be a cure now that he had transformed.

The color drained from Elena's face, "What do you mean he gave himself over?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you," Katherine replied. "It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Goodbye Elena."

Damon could feel himself gaining strength, but felt like he'd been kicked in the gut by Katherine's news. Elena eyes were wide with Katherine's words.

Katherine, never one to let a snarky comment go unsaid, unloaded the final salvo, "Oh, it's okay to love them both… I did."

With that Katherine bolted. Elena and Damon stared at each other. Oona slowly opened the bathroom door and looked at them both.

After an awkward silence, Damon began to pull himself up into a seated position on the bed and looked at Oona. "I think you have some 'splainin' to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>

Elena looked at Damon and then to Oona. _What the hell was happening? _She thought.

Oona moved fluidly towards the edge of Damon's bed and touched him arm. "You are already looking much better. How are you feeling?"

Damon looked at her with disbelief. Where had she come from? She was his vampire fairy godmother. She always seemed to be there when things hit the fan, like right now.

"Better, thanks. Now do you mind telling me what you're doing here and why your blood cured me of a werewolf bite? And maybe why new hybrid super-baddie Klaus' blood does too?"

Elena was still trying to take this all in. She'd like to know the answers to all these questions too as well as what Katherine meant about Stefan paying for the cure by handing himself over to Klaus.

Elena was looking at Oona and couldn't help but noticing how beautiful she was. Her skin was like porcelain with the red curls flowing around her face and down her back. Her eyes were the color lapis and her slender frame seemed to move in fluid motion. Elena caught herself staring and Oona met her eyes and said, "I am sorry not to have properly introduced myself before, I'm Oona."

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Elena." Elena found herself stumbling over her words.

"You are a Petrova." Oona said to Elena as it was fact.

"Yes, though I am not sure the connection. You know the Petrova line?" Elena asked.

Oona's lips curled upwards into an almost Damon-esque smile. "My dear, what kind of vampire would I be if I was not deeply familiar with the storied Petrova doppelganger?" Then her smile disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared and she continued, "I am deeply sorry for what that has meant for you. I am not sure what has happened since you are alive and Klaus has broken the curse, but I am sure I will learn that it has brought you a great deal of pain."

Elena immediately decided she could trust her. In fact, Elena could not help but like her. She was clearly a vampire, but Oona was unlike any that she had met before. Her voice had the hint of an accent, Irish, maybe Scottish, and it sounded like music when she spoke.

Before Elena could ask Oona how she knew Klaus, Damon cut in on the conversation. "Oona, while I know everyone appreciates your impeccable manners; perhaps you could answer my questions. You did say you would explain if we didn't spill the beans about you being here to Katherine"

Elena could not help but notice the smile Damon gave Oona. Damon clearly had a history with her. His voice, while still very Damon, had a deep warmth to it

Oona sat next to Damon and smoothed his hair again. "Yes, I did. But I think you need some blood. Your color is better and you are not so clammy, but once I have told you everything I think you may find you need your strength."

Damon grunted in response. He looked over at Elena. "Elena, I know you hate this, but would you go down to the cellar and get me a few blood bags?"

Elena still looked confused. She had grown more comfortable with the idea that vampires needed human blood to be strong. And she was finding herself accepting of blood bags as a means of nutrition since it meant less killing. The idea of having a moment to clear her head was really appealing.

"Of course", Elena responded. "I'll be right back."

Oona looked down at Damon and gently touched his face. Damon looked up at her in wonder. Why was she always there when he was in trouble? He never understood her unfailing faithfulness to him. He was not certain he deserved it.

"Well, now that you have me alone what is it you have in mind?" He wiggled his eyes at her, but winced when he tried to move. He was still healing.

Oona couldn't tell Damon how deeply she cared for him and how she felt such relief that he would heal. Dodging the question she said, "I have no idea what you mean. You need blood."

Damon faced became serious.

"Oona, I know what you are. I just wished you had told me sooner. It would have been REALLY helpful to know there was an Original around that was not a worthless sack or a psychotic lunatic. But what I really want to know is how it is possible for you to be a hybrid? What about the curse? Why didn't you tell me?"

She winced inside at the last question, but her face remained calm. She would explain it all to him, but Elena was almost at the door and there were more important things for them to discuss. "I promise to tell you the whole story, but right now we need to figure out what to do about MY brother and what has happened to YOUR brother." She turned towards the door and watched Elena come in.

Damon looked at Elena as she entered and waves of guilt flooded him. All he could think about was Stefan. Damon had told Elena he loved her and she had kissed him while his brother was sacrificing himself to save him. But he wasn't letting Oona off the hook.

Elena handed the blood to Oona who opened the first bag and fed it to Damon. Elena may have understood his need for human blood, but was not comfortable feeding it to him.

After the first bag he was strong enough to feed himself. When Oona saw his normal color had returned she stood and motioned for the three of them to head down stairs. "If you don't mind, Damon, I really need a drink."

"You and me both", he replied and slowly pulled himself to a standing position. He was not at full strength, but could feel himself healing. He looked at his arm and the infection seemed to have contracted back to the bite which was now scarring over. Oona had done that. Well, her and Klaus. Just when he thought things could not get any more interesting…

The three of them came down stairs and Oona motioned for Damon to sit. "Still gaining strength, my dear? I'll get you a drink. Elena, would you care for one as well?"

Elena sighed, "Normally I wouldn't, but right now I think I could use one."

Oona smiled at her with understanding. The poor girl had obviously been sacrificed and brought back from the dead – and was still human no less.

She poured Damon a scotch. Not knowing what Elena would prefer she poured two whiskeys, Oona's drink of choice. She took the three drinks and gave one to Damon, then Elena.

She walked over to the fireplace and threw back her whiskey. Then she started to breakdown the recent events.

"So it seems that the curse has been broken and Klaus is roaming free." Oona then looked at Elena. "And you are alive and still very human. You will have to explain this to me later."

Elena nodded, but said nothing. Oona had taken the lead and was clearly in charge. "It would also appear that Stefan made some sort of deal with Klaus for the blood Katherine brought you. Damon, can you wonder what Klaus may have wanted with your brother?"

Oona looked at Damon with a knowing look. Damon understood what she meant and the guilt smacked him again. He looked at his glass and swallowed his scotch.

Elena was not enjoying the silent conversation between the other two and broke in, "Would someone let me in on what you're both thinking? Why does Klaus want Stefan?"

Her voice rose as she finished her sentence. Elena had texted Stefan and he did not respond. It wasn't like him to not answer her quickly and the looks on Oona and Damon's faces were making her scared.

Oona looked at Damon who was unable to speak. She looked at Elena and began again.

"Elena, are you aware of Stefan's past?"

Elena looked down, not wanting to hear about Stefan's past. "He told me some."

Oona took a deep breath. She was not sure how much Elena knew, but now was not the time to gloss over things. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Elena, for almost a hundred years Stefan was legendary for his ways as a ripper. He could not contain his lust for human blood and it consumed him to the point that his humanity was almost buried. He was animalistic and enjoyed the hunt. He left a bloody trail of death wherever he went. He was that way until he met Lexie."

Oona watched Elena's face as she shared the story of Stefan's past. It mixed between horror and disbelief.

Elena finally spoke in a small voice, "Oh, he told me Lexie had changed him. That she had showed him a different way. I knew he had trouble controlling himself, but I thought taking a little of my blood every day would help."

Oona grimaced at the girl's lack of understanding of the vampire world. It pained her to be the one to educate Elena, but it was for her own good.

"Unfortunately, if Stefan has been fed mass quantities of blood – and I believe that is what Klaus would do – the blood lust would be overwhelming for him. He has never gained control over it the way others of us have who were properly taught. Lexie tried, but Stefan was always so extreme. He completely stopped drinking human blood. He has never learned to control it."

Oona looked at Damon when she said this. She remembered teaching Damon how to feed without killing. How to control the urges and channel the edginess the urges caused. Damon looked up at her then too. He had been sharing the same memory.

Elena broke the moment. "Is that why Klaus wanted him? He said he had plans for Stefan."

That piece of information interested Oona. "When did Klaus say that?"

"The night he broke the curse, Stefan offered himself to Klaus in exchange for my Aunt Jenna, but Klaus said no, he had other plans for Stefan." Elena answered.

Oona closed her eyes. She did not enjoy being right about this. "Then Klaus has taken Stefan along to be his wingman. I suspect Klaus intends to build his own army."

Damon and Elena both looked at Oona with shock.

"You mean an army of hybrids?" Damon said.

Oona began pacing in front of the fireplace. "Yes, I am afraid so. We need to do some reconnaissance work and figure out where Klaus may be going. But he needs to think he has won. By now I am sure he has killed Elijah. He will be swelling with self-satisfaction. He needs to get a little cocky. That is when he makes mistakes."

The plan was becoming clear in her mind. Oona looked at Damon. "We need to find Elijah. He has been tracking Klaus longer than anyone. He can help and he will. Elijah will be seething in his humiliation for being fooled yet again by Klaus."

Damon scrunched his face at Oona. Oona was one thing, but teaming back up with Elijah was another. He said as much.

"Look Oona, you know I trust you, although you seem to have kept quite a bit to yourself over the year. But I am not too big on teaming up with your bro again. What's the saying, 'Fool me once…'?"

"Damon I understand your feelings, but I do not see another option. We need to understand Klaus' movements, where he has been stashing things in preparation for his transition. Things it may take months for us to uncover. Elijah will already know these things. If there were another way, trust me I would take it. There is no argument from me that Elijah has been repeatedly naïve where Klaus is concerned."

Damon did not like it, but he also knew Oona was right. They did not have time to figure out Klaus' post-curse game plan, but if anyone knew it would be Elijah. He slumped back into his seat. "Fine." was his only response.

Elena looked at him with a "_who are you and what have you done with Damon?"_ face. She did not know much about Oona, but anyone who could get Damon past his stubbornness should be admired.

Elena spoke up when she saw that Damon was not going to argue. She was ready to move on a plan to get Stefan back. "We need to talk to Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline. When do we go to look for Elijah?"

Oona looked over at Damon. She did not know the people Elena was talking about. He picked up on her questioning eyes and explained, "Judgy witch, high school teacher slash vampire slayer and baby vampire Barbie. Elena's right. They will be helpful."

Oona nodded. "Good, we will look for Elijah tomorrow and see what we can learn of Klaus' plans. I want Klaus to believe he is in the clear. That will be most helpful." She smiled a devious smile as she said the last part.

"Elena, you should stay here and get some rest. We can gather your friends tomorrow." Oona suggested. Stefan likely could enter her house and at least here Damon and she could protect her. Well, assuming Damon let her stay as well.

Elena yawned and nodded. "Alright, but I also would like to know more about you. You're an original, right? I heard Damon call Elijah your brother. But are you a hybrid too? Your blood cured Damon."

Damon had been biding his time for Oona to explain and lifted his eyebrows. "Not off the hook yet."

Oona sighed, "Very well then. Yes, I am an Original… and I am a hybrid."

She paused. She had never told anyone her true identity, but she looked at Damon. It was time he knew whole story. She took another deep breath and continued.

"When Klaus' true paternity was discovered by the man I believed to be my Father, my Mother knew it was a matter of time before my nature became known as well. At the time, I was at a convent school and not living at home. My Mother came to me and told me the truth – she had been in love with another man. A man from a werewolf blood line. Klaus and I were his children. She arranged to fake my death and sent me away to Ireland where I lived discreetly for many years. Elijah and Father burned the white ash believing it was used to kill me. None of my family knew I survived, save my Mother. Before I fled, my Mother and I went to the witches. We brought the ashes from the white ash tree to them in exchange for them not cursing me. They agreed to keep my secret and to spare me the curse if I swore an oath. The witches were concerned about Klaus breaking the curse and not having a counterweight to keep the balance. I vowed to only use my true nature if it was needed to maintain the balance. Since that time I have remained true to the oath. I learned to harness the power and living free of the curse has allowed me to grow incredibly strong, much stronger than Klaus. I can kill Klaus." Oona finished the last sentence with steel in her eyes.

Elena was rapt with attention as Oona shared her story. Damon took it all in and began piecing things together. If they had questions, they would have to wait. Oona was done discussing her family history for the evening.

"Now, that should suffice as a bedtime story. Damon, if you would be so gracious as to let me stay here as well, I would like to get some rest. Giving you so much of my blood tired me." Oona looked at Damon and he nodded.

"Of course, mi casa es su casa."

"Thank you. I think I'll have a nightcap before bedtime." She poured herself another drink.

"Hey, you mind getting me another one if you're pouring?" he said over his shoulder.

"I think I'll go to bed." Elena said. She could tell Damon and Oona had some things to talk about and she was feeling guilty about kissing Damon while Stefan was in so much danger. Her heart ached when she thought of it. She was so tired and she wanted to be alone. She rallied so Damon would not pick up on her feelings.

"I'm exhausted and I want to make sure I am in top form to help kick Klaus' ass and get Stefan back."

Oona looked at Damon to see his reaction but his face revealed nothing of how he felt about Elena's mention of Stefan.

Elena stood and began to walk towards the stairs. "I am glad you are here Oona. Maybe you're a sign that our luck is about to change."

Oona smiled at Elena as she finished pouring the drinks. "Good night Elena. Sleep well."

"Good night Oona, good night Damon. I'm glad you are feeling better."

Damon didn't look at her as she walked out. "Yeah, thanks. Good night Elena. See you in the morning." The tone of his voice revealed everything – he felt guilty. He was pulling away from Elena.

Oona walked over to Damon, handed him a scotch and sat beside him on the couch

"Thank you, my dear." Damon said. "For the drink …and saving my life."

"I am sorry I never told you about my family, Damon. I did not want you in danger because of me. If my family had found out I was alive, particularly Klaus…" her face hardened as she said his name. "He would have come after me. If he knew about you, if he hurt you to get to me… well, I could never allow that." Oona looked Damon in the eyes as she spoke.

"You should have told me. I can take care of myself. I would have helped you. Why would psycho-dude hurt me to get to you?" Damon wasn't angry, but couldn't understand her need to protect him.

"It does not matter. I will never let that happen. Can you forgive me?"

"How can I be angry when you risked so much to come and save me? By the way, I'm not sure the witches would consider that maintaining balance." Damon reached out and pushed the hair from her face. "Why is it you are always there when I need you?"

Oona looked down and Damon lifted her chin, "What?" he asked.

She stared into his eyes, "Damon, I will always be there if you are in danger…" her voice trailed off. How could she tell him how she felt when he had told Elena he loved her only a few hours before?

"Damon, are you still in love with Katherine, or do you love Elena? I heard you tell Elena earlier and then Katherine showed up." She decided she would just ask.

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She tucked her head into his chest, unsure what he would say. Whatever it was, his embrace was comforting.

"I am not in love with Katherine. I wished I'd listened to you all those years ago and saved myself a helluva lot of heartache. And Elena, I shouldn't have said that. Jesus, Stefan was saving me and I am declaring my love for his girlfriend! Elena loves Stefan, not me. No matter what Katherine said to torture Elena. I owe Stefan."

She looked at him then. She didn't say anything. Oona was glad he was over Katherine, but he didn't really answer the question about Elena.

Damon looked back at her. "And then there's you. You found me and took care of me… when I was so wrapped up in myself and my feelings for Katherine I couldn't see straight. You showed me how to live, taught me all the cool tricks. By the way, the fog in the cemetery was nice. 'Should have known that was you."

She smirked; he always pieced things together…eventually.

He tilted his head towards her and continued, "What is it about you? You've always believed in me. I never understood why you were always there; I didn't think I deserved it. I still don't."

Oona looked at him. "Do you really find me that bad a judge of character?"

"Well, looking at your family there is a great deal to doubt." He said, making that devilish look she adored.

She laughed. "You have a point there. Now, we should get you to bed. You have had a rough go of it. Where should I sleep?"

Damon looked at her slightly stunned. "I can't believe you're asking that – I plan on you being in my bed. Where else?"

Oona eyes twinkled, "Well then, I wouldn't want to ruin your plan."

She stood up and he took her hand to walk upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

As they came into his room Damon turned and pulled Oona into his arms. He tucked her head under his neck and breathed her in. She smelled, as she always had, of freesia. He loved her scent, it always brought him peace.

He enveloped her in his arms. She was so petite and tiny, but so powerful. Her slight frame hid a serious bad ass and he found that incredibly sexy.

She wrapped her arms around him, breathed deeply and began to hum.

Damon pulled away slightly and leaned down to kiss her. His lips moved over hers in that same rhythm they always had. He loved her mouth. She pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss. He could feel his passion for her growing inside of him. She was incredible and sex with her had always left him breathless. With her he completely let go. No holding back, no fears.

He lifted her up and moved towards the bed. She broke the kiss when she giggled and looked up at him.

"You certainly seem to be feeling better." She beamed, unable to contain her happiness.

He looked at her with utter want. "Yes, I must show you how thankful I am."

He slowly slid her down her feet. He ran his hands slowly down her back and found the buttons to her dress. He undid each one quickly and then slid the dress over her head and stepped back to look at her. "Ahh yes, I have missed this."

She stepped towards him, unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders and off his back. Next she moved to unbutton his pants and slid them down over his hips and to the floor.

She slowly moved her fingers back over his chest. Then her lips curled upward and her eyes danced with fire. "We should clean you of this horrible smell of death. Let me wash you?"

She didn't need to ask twice. He carried her into his bathroom and had the two of them in the shower in seconds.

The craving for each other was so strong. It had been too long. They kissed and moved their bodies together. The longing and desire overtook them.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved his hands under her bottom and lowered her onto him. They joined and moved together slowly. Enjoying the feel of each other, remembering what they had been missing. They gradually increased their pace, but not enough to stop savoring the growing feeling of release until it finally took them over the edge.

Their breathing was ragged. He tucked his head into her neck and with her legs still around him he squeezed her bottom. Her body was pinned between the shower wall and him. His chest tight against hers. He moved his mouth to her ear and kissed it. "Ooh, yes I have missed this. Missed you." He whispered.

"Mmmm", she hummed into his shoulder. "As have I."

She unhitched her legs from his waist and slid them down him until she stood pressed against him. She stretched her arms up and massaged her hands through his hair. "Now that I have you good and dirty, let me wash you." She purred into his mouth as she kissed him.

"Fine, but I plan on getting dirty again very soon." he replied, wagging his eyes, and then flicking his tongue into her mouth.

She took the soap and slowly washed his arms, then his chest and made her way over his body. Enjoying each place she moved over with her soapy hands. She pushed him down to his knees and washed his hair – gently massaging her hands over his scalp. He groaned with pleasure from her touch and took advantage of his proximity to her breasts. When she had finished he returned the favor washing every inch of her, giving special attention to his favorite areas.

When they finished he turned off the water and they dried each other before he carried her to his bed.

He curled in next to her and breathed into her ear, "There is no one else like you. Being with you is like finding the place I belong, a home I never knew." He breathed her in again. "I mean it – I missed you."

She whispered, "And I you." She sighed. It became clear to her that Damon did love her. Poor boy just hadn't realized it yet. For Damon, love meant wanting someone he could not have, not measuring up. She could not tell him this. He would have to figure it out himself. For now she would care for him as she always had and wait for him to understand his feeling for her.

She heard his breathing deepen and she knew he was asleep. He held her tight against him and she knew what Damon meant – she was home. She closed her eyes and drifted off herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Damon woke and found he was still holding Oona. He realized he hadn't woken up still holding someone in his arms since the last time he saw her. He lightly brushed her hair back and watched her sleep. Her face held no more secrets. He remembered all the times he had watched her like this and the mystery that surrounded her.

He thought back to the first time he saw her back in 1865.

_He had just arrived in New York having travelled as a vagabond after leaving Mystic Falls and Stefan. He was still learning how to live as a vampire, but had figured out that a big city with daily ships arriving at Ellis Island provided ample numbers of people that would not be missed should they disappear. _

_One afternoon, he came to watch a ship come in. As he watched the passengers disembark, he saw her almost floating down the gangplank. Her hair was pulled up into a twist with curls falling around her face and neck. Her lapis blue eyes were mesmerizing. The broach of her necklace dipped at the top of her cleavage and her waist was cinched tight in her corset. She was beautiful._

_She seemed to notice him immediately. Her eyes caught his and would not let them go until she was standing in front of him._

_She smiled and her eyes actually sparkled at him. She curtsied and said, "Well, there's yourself. I was hoping to have a friend when I arrived in America and so you are. We will have great times together I should think once I teach you a thing or two…" She winked at him before finishing, "…young vampire."_

_He was startled by her recognition of him. She giggled at his expression and continued speaking, "Yes, I'd know my own kind anywhere, mo ghile mear. Don't worry, I will show you our ways and I am sure you will exceed all my expectations."_

_She looped her arm through his and said, "Now we shall find a proper place to stay. Do you know where they list foreclosures in the city?"_

_Damon realized he had not spoken until she asked him a question. He had been so captivated by her. "Yes, my lady. Allow me escort you."_

"_Ahhh, a true gentleman. My cup runneth over. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Oona." She cooed and held her other hand out to him. _

_A zest for life flowed out of her, but in a way so unlike Katherine – Oona was light, warm and ethereal. The lilt of her Irish accent added to charm._

_He bowed towards her and kissed the hand she offered. "Damon Salvatore."_

_She looked up at him with hooded eyes, "Ah yes, I do believe we will get on very well. Come Damon Salvatore, let's find some trouble."_

Damon smiled as he remembered her that first day, the first time she saved him. Damon was drowning in his loss of Katherine, his hatred of Stefan. Oona brought him back from the abyss and taught him how embrace his new life with zeal.

He leaned in and kissed her neck. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. "Wakey, wakey." He soothed into her ear.

"Damon." She sighed. "I thought it was a dream."

"Mmmmm" he murmured into her ear. "This is the real thing, baby." He rolled her beneath him and began to kiss her as he pulled her legs around him.

When Damon felt he had properly woken Oona, he got out of bed and pulled on pajama bottoms. She lay on her stomach with her head resting on his hands facing the foot of the bed. Her hair was tussled and a strip of sheet covered her lower back down to the top of her thighs.

"Coffee with cream, please." She almost hummed with contentment.

"Yes, my lover." He leered at her and winked.

Elena was not downstairs when he made his way to the kitchen. On his way back up to his room he passed Stefan's room and lightly knocked. When there was no response, he poked his head in and saw Elena asleep. It wasn't 8:00 yet – he'd let her sleep. He wanted more time with Oona before he had to deal with what was in front of him.

He came back into his room and Oona was in the exact same position as when he went downstairs.

"Ahhh coffee…" she pulled herself up to take hers.

"It does the undead body good." Damon said

"Remember that place in New Orleans…"

"Café du Monde" he answered. He crawled into bed with his coffee and lay beside her.

"Yes. When all of this is settled with Klaus, I think a trip to New Orleans will be in order. Care to come along?"

"Love to." He raised his eyebrows and smirked his Damon smirk. "New Orleans is a crazy good time with you."

"I do aim to please" her eyes sparkled. "Excellent – it is so important to have a good trip to look forward to."

She finished her coffee and put her cup on the floor next to the bed. "Damon, when should we expect our group to gather? I have a few things to attend to before that."

"Whenever we want, but I know Elena will be itching to get moving once she is awake. And what do you have to _attend to_?" He spoke the last two words in haughty voice – making fun of her.

She shot him a look, but decided to ignore his teasing. "Yes, I suspect she will. We should get dressed then."

She hopped out of bed and moved in a flash to the bathroom. Damon chased her. "Hey, wait a minute. I was not ready to get out of bed."

"Then perhaps you should not make fun of the way I speak or I may insist on showering alone."

"Never!" he grabbed her and carried her to the shower.

She laughed. "You only caught me because I wished to be caught!"

"Don't I know it." He rolled his eyes and the pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Oona was looking out the window when Damon came downstairs. Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I find it hard not to touch you."<p>

She chuckled. "That is because I am irresistible."

"Mmmm…" he purred as he kissed her neck.

He rested his head on top of hers, keeping his arms around her.

Oona continued to stare out the window, her mind travelling back in time. Damon looked at her lost in thought and squeezed her to him.

"Hey, where'd you go? You're a million miles away."

"Just remembering…" she sighed.

"Remembering what?" he asked.

"My family." She said after a pause. "It was all was so long ago…when I left I started over completely. I did not miss them. I am not looking forward to seeing them again."

"Having met two members of your family, I can understand why. But you seem to know an awful lot about what they've been up to."

"That's just good self-preservation skills. I kept track of them and everything I saw confirmed my relief of being free of them. Father's punishment of my Mother and Klaus. Klaus' satisfaction in finding Katherine. Elijah's growing fascination with her. I watched what her betrayal did to him and Klaus. I tracked Klaus as he tracked down our family and killed them… I know you do not trust Elijah, but he did out maneuvered Klaus longer than the rest of them."

"Except you." He said pointedly. Then he softened his voice, "I remember you telling me the story of Katherine and the two brothers. How she tore them apart. You were trying to get me to forgive Stefan and forget Katherine. I never thought you were talking about your own family."

"When I told you that story it had already been more than 350 years. They had become strangers to me. Katherine succeeded with my brothers. She didn't with you and Stefan. But now you are being tested again."

"How did we move from your crazy family to mine?"

"Damon, we've been talking about you for over a century. Why should this be any different?" she elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Seriously Damon. I know you. You won't stop till you rescue Stefan. It is different with you two."

"Well yes, Stefan and I have our own unique brand of dysfunction that is different from your creepy, kooky Adams family of Originals.

"Very well Damon. I know when not to push you."

"Yes, it's one of your finer qualities. Let's get back to you. I still don't understand what you are doing here. Why would you risk your family finding out you are alive?"

She pulled away from him and walked towards the kitchen. "I made an oath to keep balance. Klaus has now upset the balance."

Damon followed her; he was not letting this go. "That sounds very noble, but I think there is more to it. Are you really going to keep more secrets from me?" Damon squinted his right eye and shook his finger at her.

Oona poured two cups of coffee and handed one to him. "If Klaus is allowed to go forward, everyone will be in danger – vampires, humans, werewolves. YOU will be in danger because you will go after him. I find this unacceptable." She looked at him smugly.

Damon never knew how to handle these situations. He could not imagine someone risking themselves for him. "So you are doing this for me. Come on, Oona, you can do better than that. What's the REAL reason?"

"See, Damon, that is the thing. For me there is no reason better than that." She leaned into kiss him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

"You're delusional. You know that" He yelled after her.

Her only response was her laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Girl Talk:**

Elena woke and rolled over to where Stefan usually slept. She burrowed her head into his pillow and breathed in deeply to take in the smell of him. She wondered where he was and shuttered to think of what he might be doing. All Stefan's stories, combined with what Oona had told her, terrified her and broke her heart. She knew Stefan was trying so hard to gain control of his human blood problem, but it hadn't been enough time. How could he give himself over to Klaus? How could he sacrifice everything they had?

She tried to make sense of her feelings, but they were a jumbled mess. On top of her feelings for Stefan, there was a Damon. He had told her he loved her and she kissed him.

"Aaarrgghhh!" It was all too much. She rolled over on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door and Elena jumped upright in the bed. She was so tied up in her head that the sound startled her. _Please don't let it be Damon, please don't let it be Damon._

Elena was happy Damon was cured and she knew she cared about him, but until she sorted out how she felt about what happened last night she didn't want to be alone with him.

…But she wasn't a coward. She took a deep breath and checked that she was decent before she finally answered, "Come in."

The door opened and Oona poked her head inside. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just lying here." Elena was so relieved to see Oona instead of Damon, but then her mind jumped to why Oona was standing there. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, all's quiet this morning. I was just checking on you. Can I come in? I brought breakfast." Oona opened the door the rest of the way and revealed that she was balancing a tray with her other hand.

"Uhhh, thanks." Elena got out of bed and met Oona who placed the tray on the desk.

"Based on what I've been figured out, you have been through quite a lot. I thought a good breakfast might do you some good. Coffee?" Oona handed Elena a mug. "I did not know how you took yours; there is sugar and cream on the tray."

Elena took the mug and took the cream and sugar from the tray. "This is really nice, but you didn't have to go to all trouble." Elena looked at the bacon and eggs with toast and juice.

Oona waved her hand and handed the plate to Elena. "No trouble at all, I love to cook."

Elena sat down and started to eat. "This is great."

Oona sat at the edge of the bed with her own coffee. "I'm so glad." She took a sip of coffee. "Ahhh, I may not need it, but I do love a good cup of coffee."

Elena chuckled. "You are disarmingly human, for a vampire…" Elena thought a moment and corrected herself, "or a hybrid."

Oona smiled at Elena's comment. "I have been around for a long time, unencumbered by my family's expectations. I've made my own road." Oona paused before continuing. "I've come to realize that turning off your feelings does not make existence easier. I believe it makes it harder. Keeping some connection to your humanity makes moving through this world easier."

Elena was surprised by Oona's openness. "Damon told my brother it's hard either way. Letting yourself feel everything, feel pain, is really difficult."

Oona rolled her eyes, "I suppose if you feel as deeply as Damon does, it may be so." Oona stopped and looked at Elena, "You do realize it is a big sham, don't you. It isn't that Damon does not feel, but that he feels too deeply and then overreacts. He's never been as inhuman as he puts on, he's just incredibly impetuous." 

Elena smiled and nodded. "That is a very diplomatic way of putting it." All this talk of Damon made Elena wonder where he was and what he was up to – speaking of his impetuousness. "Where is Damon?"

"He's calling your friends. Why? Do you want to see him?" Oona's look was teasing. She could sense Elena was putting of seeing him.

"Uh, no. I was just wondering." Elena grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch on it in an effort to seem nonchalant.

"You do have feelings for him, don't you?" Oona asked and Elena's eyes went wide at the question.

"I love Stefan."

"Yes, so I've heard." Oona smiled at her response, then stood up and walked towards the tray to get more coffee. "He is a fine man, but I've always been more partial to Damon."

Elena appreciated her not probing deeper. "You two seem close." Elena realized her sentence sounded stupid, like saying _nice weather, _but she was curious about Oona's and Damon's past.

"I suppose."

Elena was hoping for more of Oona's forthcoming sharing, but Oona was playing this one closer to the vest. Elena decided to back up and start over.

"Why did you say you've always been more partial to Damon?"

Oona sighed. That was a loaded question. Oona was here to learn more about Elena and the Salvatore brothers - not pour her heart out.

"Damon was never good enough for his father – he was always made to feel less worthy. Katherine came along and rubbed salt in that wound, choosing Stefan as well. Despite that Damon trusted Stefan and then Stefan betrayed him – not with Katherine, but when Stefan forced Damon to transition. Stefan knew Damon wanted to die, but was too selfish to respect Damon's wish. I have never understood how people thought Stefan was so honorable and Damon was not. An honorable man would not do what Stefan did. Although, I must admit that Stefan has redeemed himself with this sacrifice to Klaus."

Elena narrowed her eyes. She could not understand how Oona could see Stefan as selfish. Stefan was one of the most selfless people she knew.

Oona took in Elena's reaction. "You are upset by what I've said. Had neither of them told you?"

"Yes, I know what happened." Elena was angry at Oona's view of Stefan, but she composed herself. "What happened in 1864 was awful for both of them. Stefan has felt guilty ever since. You don't think Stefan is honorable. I have to disagree with that."

"You do love Stefan." Oona respected Elena's stalwart defense of Stefan.

Elena answered softly, "Yes, I do."

"What about Damon?" Oona asked "Is Katherine right?" Her tone was not accusatory, but curious.

Elena picked up on Oona's tone and appreciated it. "I really care about Damon and things may have been different if I hadn't met Stefan first. I think that's why I kissed him. It's not that there's nothing between Damon and I, but I'm in love with Stefan. I know that. I don't question it." Elena stood and walked to the window and was quiet when she realized she meant everything she said. How had it become so clear? Then she thought about Damon.

"I just hate hurting Damon. I hate telling him I can't be with him because of Stefan. When I've said it to him before I've seen how it cuts him. Then he overacts and does something stupid. I feel like Katherine, like I am tormenting him."

Oona walked over to Elena and put her hand on her shoulder. Elena was nothing like Katherine. Oona could not help but like the girl and appreciate her compassion. "We cannot help who we love. You are nothing like Katherine… or Damon's father. Have you ever told him everything you just told me?"

Elena thought for a moment. She had never told Damon she had feelings for him, she had never even admitted that to herself. "Not all of it. I've never told him that it might have been different if I hadn't met Stefan first."

Oona nodded, "I think if you explain all of what you said to me to him, he may understand. Don't be afraid. With what we have in front of us, I think it would be better for both of you to resolve this if you can."

Elena looked up at Oona. "I think it will be easier to tell him this with you here. He's different with you around."

"Damon is Damon." Oona replied.

Elena looked at Oona and smiled. It was obvious how much Oona cared about Damon. Elena could not help but be grateful to Oona – she had helped Elena make sense of a mess of emotions that had been eating at her for more than a year. "Thanks Oona. I meant what I said last night, I'm really glad you're here."

Oona picked up her coffee and left the tray. "Finish you breakfast and come meet us downstairs when you're ready. I believe your friends won't be here for a few hours."

Oona winked at her and closed the door. Elena finished up the eggs on the tray. She felt sure of herself after their talk. Oona was right. She needed to talk to Damon and settle things between the two of them before they started to look for Klaus and Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Damon looked around the kitchen and the mess of pots, dishes and cooking utensils littering the countertops. Oona had cooked up a breakfast feast and insisted on bringing a tray up to Elena. Damon was not feeling super comfortable with the two of them having female bonding time, but there's no arguing with Oona when she's made up her mind about something.

Damon grunted under his breath and started to clean up the kitchen. He shook his head, he knew this was Oona's plan – she'd cook and Damon would clean up. He could hear her in head saying it was the least he could do considering how many times she cleaned up his messes. Grrrr_..._ She had a unique way of getting under his skin, but he couldn't help but do what she wanted. Always had, always did. It really bugged him.

He finished putting the clean dishes away and heard a knock on the door. He threw the dish towel on the counter and went to answer. "Coming…" he answered in his annoyed tone. He had spoken with Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. He had asked them to come over after 2 o'clock. It wasn't even noon.

He opened the door to find Alaric standing there. "Well, you are looking much better." Alaric said. "I was surprised when you called this morning."

Damon motioned for Alaric to come in. "Yeah, I'm sure you thought I'd be all grey and crusty by now. Turns out there IS a cure to a werewolf bite." Damon gave Alaric a devilish smile and pulled up his sleeve to show his arm healed with just a scare from the bite.

Alaric looked at his arm and his eyes narrowed. "Huh, and what cures a werewolf bite?"

Damon and Alaric walked into the large room. Damon poured himself a drink and motioned to Alaric who shook his head. "Still a little early for me. Unlike you, I have to worry about liver damage."

Damon took his drink and sat on the couch. "I think it's a little late for that, my friend."

Alaric chuckled and sat in a chair. "Alright, so are you going to tell me what cured your werewolf bite?"

"Turns out, the blood of a hybrid." Damon answered nonchalantly. Then his lips curled up into a smirk as he continued, "… and our secret weapon."

Alaric looked confused and said. "Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"You want the good news or the bad news? Never mind, I'll start with the bad news." Damon's face became serious as he thought of Stefan. "My damn brother discovered that the blood of a hybrid cures a werewolf bite so he gave himself over to Klaus in exchange for my cure. Katherine dropped it off last night and told us."

Alaric faced filled with alarm. "What? What do you mean Stefan gave himself over to Klaus? What would Klaus want with Stefan? Katherine is free? Jesus!"

"We think Klaus wants Stefan back in all his blood lust, ripper glory to be his wingman. And yeah, Katherine is free, but I suspect she is long gone; running from Klaus."

"Oh man, Stefan on human blood with Klaus - not something I want to think about. We've got to get him away from Klaus… So what's the good news? It better be good considering your bad news."

Damon smiled. "The good news is we have a secret weapon."

Alaric was becoming annoyed at Damon's flippantness. He responded with an appropriate level of snark. "And what is _our secret weapon._"

Just as Alaric finished, Oona entered the room. Damon got up and took her hand. He stood her in front of Alaric. "Ric, allow me to introduce Oona, our delicious secret weapon."

Oona looked slightly annoyed at Damon's theatrics, but just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Alaric looked even more confused. After he took in Oona - she was gorgeous and the eye roll towards Damon amused him - he stood up and held out his hand. "Alaric Saltzman."

Oona gracefully held out her hand in return and smiled. "It's my pleasure to meet you. Alaric, what a wonderful name. If I remember my old German correctly, it means noble ruler of all." She looked over at Damon who was now rolling HIS eyes. Oona ignored him and continues, "Damon, you did not mention you had such a regal friend."

"And if I remember my literature, Oona was the fairy queen of Irish mythology and stands for unity. Are you here to unite us?" Alaric said.

"Very good." Oona responded. "Regal, witty and well read. What a lovely combination."

Damon was not amused by Oona's display of utter charm. Alaric, however, quite enjoyed it and Oona felt it was Damon's just desserts for parading her around like a prize pony.

Alaric thought as secret weapons went, Oona came in a quite a package. He was quite enjoying his new acquaintance... and that their exchange was clearly bugging Damon was an added bonus.

Damon instinctively put his arm around Oona. "Oona, do you know when Elena is coming down to join us?"

"She was going to finish eating and then clean up. She shouldn't be too long, mo ghile mear." Oona looked up at Damon and placed her hand on his stomach when she replied. She could feel his annoyance and decided it was time to calm him. Message sent.

"Elena is here?" Alaric sounded surprised.

Oona answered before Damon, "Yes, I felt it would be safer for her to stay here. We are not sure what condition Stefan is in and we know he can enter Elena's home. If she is here, Damon and I can protect her." Oona paused and looked at Damon. "In fact, it may be wise for Alaric and your other friends to stay here as well."

Damon groaned – he was not thrilled at the idea of his home becoming, well, a boarding house, but he knew Oona was being smart. "Yes, I suppose that would make sense. We don't want Klaus coming and adding to our number of people that need to be rescued. Ric, you should stay here."

Alaric continued to be amused. Damon wasn't arguing. He couldn't wait to find out more about Oona. Anyone that could make Damon agreeable had to be interesting. "Yeah, sure. I guess there's safety in numbers."

Alaric wanted to know why Oona was their secret weapon. While watching Damon completely out of his element was fun, there were important things to discuss. "So is someone going to explain why Oona is our secret weapon?"

Oona's eyes grew serious and she looked at Damon. No one had known her true identity for centuries. Now it seemed it more and more people were being let in on the secret.

He understood Oona's concern and nodded at her while massaging her shoulder. "Trust me." He said into her eyes.

Damon looked at Alaric seriously and said, "You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to say. We'll tell Bonnie and Caroline when they get here, but this has to stay with us."

Alaric could not believe how serious Damon was being. Whatever he was about to learn about Oona was big. Alaric nodded.

"Oona is Klaus' sister – his FULL sister." Damon emphasis on the word _**full**_ did not escape Alaric's notice.

"You're an Original AND a hybrid." Alaric said looking at Oona.

"Yes." Oona responded. "Klaus, Elijah … they never knew and believed me dead before it was even revealed to me. I will explain everything when the others arrive."

She looked at Damon who gently squeezed her shoulder.

Oona continued, "I hope you can understand why I have kept my true nature a secret and why I must ask for you to not reveal it to anyone outside this circle. Damon believes you can be trusted so I will be put my faith in you."

Alaric nodded again. She had a way of making the idea of betraying her seem unthinkable. Besides, he sensed she was risking a great deal by agreeing to help.

Oona looked at Alaric with pained eyes before she finished. "I also want you to know that I did not learn what was happening until too late. I am sorry I could not have prevented all of this, but I promise I will deal with Klaus. I will do everything I can to make this right."

Damon looked at her. It was the first time he ever saw true pain on Oona's face. Oona, who always said she was too full of joy to be defeated by trouble. His heart sank.

As quickly as the pain appeared, it was gone and Oona was smiling again. "Oh my, I do know how to throw a pall on things, don't I?" Oona released herself from Damon and extended her hand to Alaric. "My new friend, would you like to take a stroll around the grounds with me? Damon, you don't mind me getting to know better this man I have just entrusted my deepest secrets with, do you?"

Damon knew she was up to something, but could not figure out what it was. He had already looked possessive of her once and was not going to look all whipped in front of Alaric. He decided he'd play it cool.

He waved his hand dismissively "You kids have fun. I've had enough of both of you anyway."

Oona laughed and looked at Alaric, "Shall we?"

Alaric took Oona's arm. "How can I refuse?"

The two of them headed out the French doors as Damon watched them feeling really irritated. As he turned around, he figured out what Oona was up to – Elena was coming down the stairs. Damon closed his eyes and cursed Oona. He had no room to deal with his Stefan guilt about Elena right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Damon walked over and poured himself another drink. Elena walked into the room carrying her breakfast tray.

"Damon." Elena was surprised to find him in the room.

"And good morning to you Elena or should I say afternoon." Damon replied. Man, was he going to get Oona for this. "Sleep well?"

Elena looked around for Oona. She didn't think she'd find herself alone with Damon so soon. "Where's Oona?"

"She's taking a stroll of the grounds with Alaric." Damon said, clearly annoyed.

"Alaric is here?" Elena seemed surprised.

"Yeah, he's early for our little planning meeting. Oona and he really hit it off."

Elena found her opening – there was a way around the conversation with Damon.

"That bothers you." Elena said it as if it was fact.

Damon whirled around, "What? No, why should I care who Oona wants to _stroll _with?" he said in a mocking tone.

Elena hit a nerve. Last night she hadn't been sure, but it was clear Damon had feelings for Oona.

"Soooo...what did you two chat about during your girl talk upstairs?"

Elena smiled. Yup, definitely something there.

"You. Well, you and Stefan." She looked at him waiting for his reaction.

"Really?" Damon's interest was piqued, his eyes narrowed. _What did Oona say to Elena?_ "Did she tell you anything interesting about me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena shook her head. "No, she's pretty guarded when it comes to talking about you. She's very protective of you."

Hmmm... that was interesting. "If she's so guarded, how do you know that?"

"Her coming here to save your life is a pretty big clue."

Damon didn't expect that. Damon turned away from Elena and towards the window. "Yeah, well there's no accounting for taste."

Elena ignored him. "So when did you meet her."

"1865"

Elena was surprised. "Right after you were turned?"

"A few months later. So... what about Stefan and me had you two gals talking for so long?"

Elena knew what to say to get him going. "She told me she couldn't understand why people thought Stefan was so honorable."

Damon smiled, "That's my girl."

"Is she?" Elena caught Damon.

"What?" Damon turned to look at Elena.

"Is she your girl? Or is she like Andi?" Elena was trying to provoke him on his feelings for Oona.

"No! Oona is nothing like Andi. Oona is …" It worked. She got a response. everything was clear to Elena now. She knew she had to go there.

"Damon, I need to talk to you about what happened with us last night."

Damon's guilt started to bubble up. _What was Elena doing? First she's talking about Oona – who is walking hand in hand with Alaric,_ he thought. Wait he was getting side tracked. He shook his head. _First she is talking about Oona and now she wants to talk about what happened with them last night. No, he was soooo not having this conversation._

"No big deal, Elena. You thought I was dying. I thought I was dying and then… I didn't. Nothing to discuss."

"Yes, Damon there is. I want to talk about this. We need to talk about this." She was feeling pretty proud of herself for not chickening out.

"Look Elena, I know. It will always be Stefan. I get it." This conversation needed to be over.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't feel something for you. You once told me that I was fooling myself – that there was something between us. You were right Damon. There is – that is why I kissed you. If I hadn't met Stefan maybe things would be different. I am not going to lie about that anymore. Not to you and not to myself."

Damon looked stunned. _What was she saying?_

"Elena, I don't understand. You love Stefan."

"Yes, I do. I love Stefan. But I hate that it hurts you."

"Elena…" Damon started.

"Damon, please let me finish. I want you to understand and I feel like I am totally messing this up."

He closed his eyes, gathered himseld and nodded.

"I met Stefan and fell in love with him. Then you and I became closer. I began to care for you. I couldn't understand my feelings for you when I knew I loved Stefan. When I talked to Oona this morning, she made me see the truth - I do have feelings for you."

Damon stopped her, "That's what you and Oona talked about?" He didn't know how he felt. Oona helping Elena to realize she had feelings for him? What the hell.

"Yes, she helped me to finally see things clearly. If I had met you before I met Stefan, maybe … who knows? But I didn't..." Elena paused as the light bulb went off over her head. "I get it now. I didn't really see it until this moment. I think this is the way it's supposed to be, Damon. I don't think you and I are supposed to be together. I belong with Stefan and I think you belong with someone else, not me."

Damon looked at her confused. "I'm supposed to be with someone else?"

"Yes, Damon. You and I, what we have is special. You are so important to me. But you don't belong with me. I think you know deep down that's true. How can you say you're in love with me, when it's so clear that you love someone else?"

"Elena, you are making no sense. Who do I love?"

"How can you not see?" Elena felt her emotions rolling over her. "Damon, you need to know I care about you."

"OK. OK. Elena, I know that. I get it." Damon put his hands up in front of him motioning for her to stop, but she couldn't. It was all coming out of her.

"I never want to hurt you."

He was still waving his hands, "OK, I know that Elena."

"You are so important to me, but we're not supposed to be together."

Damon stopped waving his hands and looked at her.

Her eyes started to brim with tears, "Please don't hate me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

Damon wrapped his arms around her. "I don't hate you Elena. I could never hate you. Please don't cry."

She leaned limp into him and the tears fell. "Please don't do something stupid. Promise me."

"I promise. Nothing stupid." _Stop crying, stop crying._

"We need to get Stefan back." She sobbed.

"I know, Elena. We will."

She inhaled deeply. She was feeling calmer. "I was so worried about you, but I know now you're going to be alright. I'm just so worried about Stefan."

"I know." He got the part about Stefan. But what the hell was she talking about, how was he going to be alright?

* * *

><p>Alaric and Oona stepped out onto the patio and walked out on to the lawn. It was beautiful outside. The air was cool, but the sun was shining. They stood silently for a while, taking time to enjoy the quiet. They both knew there would not be many more moments like this until Klaus was dead.<p>

"Mo ghile mear." Alaric said

He pulled her out of her solitude. Oona looked at him with her head cocked to one side. "I beg your pardon."

"That's what you called Damon, Mo Ghile Mear. It's Gaelic, or Irish rather, right?"

Oona nodded. "You noticed that. You know Irish?"

"No, but I know the poem, the song. It's a sad song." Alaric said.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"What's the translation?" Alaric squinted as he tried to remember. "My gallant darling?"

"More or less." She found Alaric Saltzman interesting. A human who knew an old 18th century Irish song, she'd need to watch herself with this one.

"So I take it you've known Damon a long time."

"A long time is relative." She raised her eye brows as she answered.

Alaric laughed. "I guess that's true. Is that why you're here, because of Damon?"

Oona smiled at him. She appreciated his persistence. "Yes and no. I have been tracking my remaining brothers for some time. Rumors were swirling around the supernatural communities that another Petrova doppleganger had been discovered. I heard Elijah and Klaus were each making their way to Mystic Falls where the doppleganger lived. When I heard there was another Petrova doppleganger and she was in Mystic Falls, I knew Damon would be knee deep in it. I also knew another doppleganger meant another opportunity for Klaus to break the curse. Both of those reasons led me here. When I arrived, I discovered I was too late to stop the curse and that Damon was dying. I knew I couldn't conceal my identity from Damon any longer."

"Damon never knew." Alaric said.

"No, I felt if Damon knew he would be in danger. If Klaus, or any of my family for that matter, found out about me… well, let's just say I would not have wanted Damon anywhere near that. Sort of ironic though…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've spent almost 150 years trying to keep Damon away from the dangers of my family and it turns out he's in the middle of it anyway. Isn't life strange?"

Alaric nodded his head, "That's for sure."

"Every time I say Klaus' name I feel the hatred in you. What did he do to you?"

Alaric eyes turned to stone. "He turned the woman I loved into a vampire so he could sacrifice her to break the curse."

Oona closed her eyes and shook her head. "Bastard. This is why he must die… He has no value for life." They walked in silence for a moment before she said. "I am very sorry."

"Thank you. She was Elena's aunt too."

Oona's eyes closed again as she winced. "Oh no, that poor girl."

"Yeah…" Alaric's voice trailed off.

"How long have you known Damon?" Oona asked.

"Not as long as you." Alaric teased.

"Touché." Oona chuckled. He'd give as well as he got on the evasiveness.

They headed back to the house. The others would be there soon and Oona was fairly sure she'd given Damon and Elena enough time to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Oona and Alaric came through the door and found Elena sitting on the couch flipping through an old book. "Hey, you two - Nice walk?" She said.

"Yes, it's beautiful outside. And what are you up to, Miss Elena?" Oona asked.

"Reading through one of John Gilbert's journals." Elena looked up from her reading.

Alaric slumped into the seat next to Elena and asked her, "Finding anything useful?"

"I doubt there is anything in here that Oona doesn't already know." Elena handed the journal to Alaric who started to flip through it.

"True", he said, "We have our very own Original hybrid."

Oona laughed. "I feel like a prize pony."

Damon walked in then and eyed Oona strangely. "You two have a nice _stroll around the grounds_?" His tone was borderline obnoxious.

Alaric gave Elena a '_what is up with him? _look._' _

"Yes, it was lovely. Alaric and I had a nice chat and enjoyed some quiet." She smiled serenely at Damon. "Will the rest of group be here soon?"

Elena smiled and motioned her head towards Oona. Alaric smiled back and nodded.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Damon walked toward the door and mumbled something under his breath.

Caroline walked in with Tyler and Bonnie and Jeremy followed behind. Bonnie was giving Jeremy a weird look and he was very pale. Elena got off the couch and greeted them all with hugs.

Damon came in behind them, walked over to his liquor cabinet and got another drink. His edginess was on the rise since his talk with Elena. When he turned around with his drink he noticed they were all staring at him.

"Yes, wolf bite cured. Speaking of which, why is Teen Wolf here?" he motioned his head toward Tyler.

Oona cleared her throat loudly; she was part wolf after all. Damon mumbled to himself again.

Caroline looked at Oona curiously "I thought he could help. You said something big was going on with Klaus. Where's Stefan?" Then Caroline looked at Oona "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

Oona had moved to get herself a drink and was standing next to Damon. He instinctively placed his hand on Oona's back. She looked up at Damon. He finished his drink and said, "Allow me to do the introductions. This is Oona. Oona this is Vampire Barbie, Teen Wolf, Judgey Witch and Baby Brother." He wasn't quite sure why he got such a kick out of irking them, but he did enjoy it immensely. A snarky smile spread over his face.

Oona just shook her head. She walked over to them and looked to Elena. "Elena, would you please introduce me to your friends?"

Elena nodded and went down the line introducing everyone by their actual names and Oona shook each of their hands, when she came to Jeremy she looked at him cautiously – something was off about him.

They all looked at her curiously. They could tell she wasn't human.

"So who is going to tell us what is going on and why we're here?" Caroline asked as she took a seat on the couch.

Oona looked at Damon. He thought it was better if it wasn't coming from him and looked at Elena. Elena nodded and stood in front of the fireplace facing all of them. Oona stood to her side as if she was protecting her right flank. Damon stood back by the liquor cabinet and Alaric joined him for a drink – he was up to speed and it was late enough in the day for his liver.

First Elena explained Stefan's deal with Klaus. Alaric looked over at Damon, whose face was hard. Damon was still feeling angry and guilty about what Stefan had done. The rest of them started asking her questions all at once. Elena put her hand up for them to stop.

"Guys, there's a lot to get through and I won't if I don't keep going." She couldn't think too much about Stefan or she'd become a puddle on the floor.

They quieted and Bonnie spoke, "How can we find Klaus? I could do a tracking spell, but Elijah was his only living blood relative and he took off with Klaus. Maybe we could go to Alaric's place and see if Klaus left anything behind."

Elena looked at Oona then. She didn't feel comfortable being the one to reveal Oona's secret. Oona nodded. She looked at the group. "I believe that is where I come in. Elijah is not the only surviving relative, I am Klaus' sister."

The four of them looked dumbfounded. Bonnie immediately jumped in, "Then how can we trust you? Elijah said he would kill Klaus and betrayed us."

Damon moved to Oona with vampire speed. His face was fierce as he looked at Bonnie. "Oona is nothing like Elijah!"

Everyone looked stunned by Damon's reaction.

Oona placed her hand on Damon's shoulder in an effort to calm him and gave him a look that said _I've got this. _Damon relaxed but stayed beside her.

Oona stepped forward and looked at Bonnie. "I understand your reluctance to trust me, but I can assure you I have no desire to see my family again, as Elijah did. I only want to put Klaus down."

Bonnie pressed, "Why should we believe you?"

"Because I haven't been part of that family in centuries….Perhaps I was not clear, I am Klaus' full sister, a hybrid. I have no family."

Bonnie eyes went wide. Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy just stared.

"You're a hybrid?" Bonnie exclaimed. "What about the curse?" Then Bonnie looked at Damon, "Did you know about this?"

Oona held Damon in a vice grip masked as her arm around his waist. Elena stepped forward.

"Bonnie, I get why you're suspicious, but just listen to what Oona has to say. She's risked a lot coming here to help us. "

Elena did not let on that it was Oona's blood that first helped Damon to heal. She figured the witches probably would not see that as part of Oona's oath to them. Elena looked to Damon and continued.

"Damon's right. Oona is not Elijah. If she is putting her trust in us, I think we should trust her too." Elena saw Damon starting to calm and Oona's grip on him relaxed.

Oona looked at all of them again. "Let me start by saying that while Damon and I have known each other for some time, he knew nothing of my true nature until I saw him last night. I'll tell you all that I can and will do my best to answer your questions. Please know I could never betray you." She looked at Damon when she said this.

Oona started with her family and how she found out she was a hybrid. She told them when her mother came to be her and they faked her death. She told them how the witches had not cursed her as an insurance policy in case Klaus broke the curse. She shared what she knew from tracking her family over the centuries. She took her time. They each asked questions as she made her way through the story for the third time in less than 24 hours. She felt like a broken record, but she knew it was important they trust her. She had to make up for Elijah's betrayal. The Original question and answer session went on for quite a while, but she answered their questions as thoroughly as possible. She had opened the door; she might as well walk right through with gusto.

When Oona finished she looked at Bonnie and said, "So you can rest assured that I have no desire to see my family again. We only need locate Elijah, who I am sure Klaus has disposed of by now. If he so much as lifts a finger to intervene in our effort to deal with Klaus, I give you my word that I will stake him myself."

Bonnie nodded then. Oona had won over the skeptic of the group. But Alaric jumped in then. "Find Elijah! Why would we want to find Elijah?"

Damon spoke at this point. "Because Oona, in her most annoying way of always being right, has pointed out that Elijah is the only one that would know Klaus' post-curse preparations. Trust me; I'm not giddy about the idea of finding the guy either."

No one said anything to that – mostly due to their shock of Damon admitting anyone was right about anything he didn't agree with.

Alaric looked at Oona. "What do you think Klaus is planning?"

Oona looked at him squarely. "I believe Klaus intends to build a hybrid army. Do you now understand why it is so important for us to learn all we can from Elijah?"

Alaric nodded. "But you will stake him if he so much as thinks of helping Klaus?"

Oona looked him in the eye, "I give you my word."

Oona looked out the window. The sun was about to set. She looked at the group. "I would like to recommend that we use tonight to prepare some proper defense for ourselves. Is that agreeable?"

"What do we need to do?" Elena asked.

Oona looked at Bonnie. "Do you think you would be able to put wards on the boarding house?"

Bonnie nodded. Oona walked to the corner of the room where she had left a leather bag and opened it.

"I also have the witches' grimoires. It contains all the information on how to wound a hybrid. I am the only one who can kill him, but there are ways to slow him. I suggest we go through them and prepare the necessary tools. "

She handed the books and bag to Alaric "I think you will find the necessary items in the bag. Bonnie can work with you once she completes the wards on the house."

Oona then looked at Tyler. "You need to stay here. You will be vulnerable on your own. You also need to begin ingesting a vervein-wolfsbane mixture daily."

Tyler looked at her confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Klaus will be looking for werewolves to transform into hybrids for his army. In order to make another hybrid he will need to feed you his blood and drain you. He cannot do that if you have vervein and wolfsbane in your bloodstream." She handed Tyler a small vile with a clear liquid inside. "Drink this. I know it will be unpleasant, but it is necessary."

Tyler nodded and took the vile. He opened and swallowed it. He gagged and doubled over after he swallowed it. Caroline came to his side as his knees buckled. Oona kneeled next to him and took his hand. "It's dreadful, but it will keep you safe."

Tyler nodded at her. He still looked dazed. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can't quite thank you just yet." He smiled weakly.

"If it makes you feel better, I've drank it every day for centuries and you will build up a tolerance for it...in time." Oona said.

Damon looked at her leaning over Tyler and took in what she said. Oona smiled.

"It can weaken me, unless I have a tolerance. Don't worry it will take Klaus decades. That's what it took me."

"Can I take him somewhere to lie down?" Caroline asked.

Damon motioned upstairs. "Last room at the end of the hall on the left."

Alaric and Jeremy finished getting what they needed and went into the kitchen to begin working on making more of the mixture. Damon brought them tranquilizer darts for them to fill.

Oona found Bonnie and handed her a grimoire. It was opened to a marked page. "Read this spell and try it on me." Oona said.

Elena looked at Oona. "Are you sure that is a good idea? We really cannot afford for you to be weakened."

Damon walked back into the room and heard what they were discussing. "What are you doing?"

"We need to know if this will work."

Bonnie looked at Oona cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll do it once. Just to see."

Bonnie looked at the book and memorized the spell. She put the book down and her hands out. "Ego te repellit naturae animal redargutiones!"

Oona flew across the room and into the wall. She crumpled on the floor. Damon moved at vampire speed to her. She was conscious, but barely. "I guess it works."

Damon pulled her to him. "What is wrong with you? That's it. No more testing hybrid harming spells you crazy woman."

Elena and Bonnie came to her side. "Oh my God, are you okay? You asked me to, I'm so sorry." Bonnie said.

"I should have asked how strong a witch you were before we did that." Oona said teasingly to ease her concern. "That should make you feel better - you can send me flying if you think I've crossed you." She slowly pulled herself up to her feet.

Damon held on to her as she rose. "Damon, I'm fine. I think I just need a seat." He picked her up and placed her on the couch.

Bonnie looked at Damon – she'd never seen him like this before. She looked Elena who just smiled and nodded.

Damon hovered over Oona as she sat on the couch. "Damon, I'm fine. Now will you please leave Bonnie and me to go through the grimoire. There are few more things I must show her." He opened his mouth to protest, but Oona placed her finger over it and finished, "I promise there will be no more demonstrations."

"Damon, why don't you and I check on Tyler and Caroline?" Elena said

"Are you sure you are alright?" Damon said as Elena nudged him out of the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." Oona said "Now scoot!"

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon headed upstairs. "You weren't serious, were you? I'll play nice with Teen Wolf while we're all fighting the big bad Klaus, but I'm not going to check on him and Caroline."<p>

He walked into his room and Elena followed him. "Do you see what I mean now?" She asked.

Damon looked at Elena like she had two heads. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you are with Oona. I've never seen you act that way with anyone."

Damon narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Elena…"

She cut him off. "Damon, I am not going to let you do this. You know you have feelings for her."

"And what kind of feelings would they be?" Damon was being petulant.

Elena put her hand on her hips and looked at him. "Are we really going to do this?"

Damon sighed and sat on his bed. "Look Elena, it doesn't matter. Oona doesn't feel that way about me."

"I don't know Damon. She risked a lot coming here to save you. And I get the feeling it's not the first time."

"But, that doesn't mean … what you're implying it means." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd risk her life and a secret she's kept for centuries for any random person. Come on Damon. Don't you see the way she looks at you?"

Damon looked at Elena disbelieving. _Was Elena right?_

Elena looked at him and said softly, "I'll give you some time to yourself. I'll make sure everyone is set up with a place to sleep."

Damon stared blankly as Elena left his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Elena came down the stairs and found Oona sitting on the couch talking to Alaric. Bonnie and Jeremy were in the corner.

"You look much better." She said coming to sit in the chair next to them.

"Yes, I helped myself to some blood bags in the cellar. That helped." Oona did not feel the need to hide her need for blood. Elena and Alaric seemed slightly uncomfortable, but said nothing. They knew they needed Oona strong and that this was part of her being strong.

"Where's Damon?" Oona asked.

"Looking for you actually. He's upstairs." Elena said with a glint in her eye.

Oona left the two of them and headed upstairs. Before she had taken two steps into his room, Damon had her in his arms and was burrowing his face into her hair.

"Well, hello to you too. Is everything alright? Elena said you were looking for me."

"Mhm," he murmured. "I just need to feel you."

Oona lifted his face and tilted her head up to look at him. He looked so confused and tormented. "Damon, what is it?"

"Elena and I talked. I didn't see it." He lifted his eyebrow, but his face was intense.

He began kissing her neck and pulled the strap of her sheath dress down as he moved his mouth to her shoulder.

Oona tried not to lose her thought. All she could get out was "Damon?"

He looked at her and she saw the incredible need in his eyes. He put his hands on either side of her face. "No more talking. Done with talking."

His lips took hers before she could say another word. He drew her deeper into the kiss and he pushed the bedroom door closed.

Her hands moved up over his arms and shoulders until she her fingers were tangled in hair. She could feel him pulling her to him from inside.

He grabbed her hands and moved them down to her sides so he could slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Her dress slid down her body and to the floor. Her hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and it joined her dress.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her underneath him. He needed to feel her, be closer to her NOW. She felt his urgency as his mouth moved over her. He removed her slip, bra and panties. He then rid himself of any remaining clothing. He pulled her closer to him, his arms under her shoulders and moved his mouth from hers, across her cheek and down her neck. His want smothered her and she gasped. It was overwhelming.

His hands moved over her body until he slid down to her thighs and lifted under her knees to bring her legs around him. He clutched her hips and pulled her to him. He pushed inside her and her back arched in response.

His Oona, his home, his sanctuary.

They both moaned as he moved inside her. She slid her legs around the back of his calves and he pushed himself up onto his arms and increased the pace. She looked up at him and saw the hunger in his eyes. He kept his eyes on hers, until her head tilted back. Each thrust was deeper, his passion for her growing greater. She let go, waves of pleasure washing over her.

Damon could feel his release building but was not ready for it yet. He needed her like this, the way she completely gave herself to him. He needed to give himself completely over to her, become totally lost in her. He could never hold back with her, she demanded all of him. With her it was so different, all the masks came off. He couldn't let this be over yet.

He rolled her on top of him and she pulled herself up. Her knees cradled his hips and she moved slowly and deliberately over him. He moaned as she moved. His hands slowly slid up her thighs, hips, over her stomach and up to her breasts. Her stare would not release his. Her lapis eyes were pools that he gladly drowned in. His hands moved down the angle of her waist back down to her hips and he began to lift her, increasing the pace of their rhythm.

Her breathing quickened. She was building again and her moans drove him mad. He pulled her to him and flipped her beneath again - burying himself inside her. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He moved faster and faster until he his hips were a blur. She gasped and moaned, pulled him to her, grabbed his shoulders tight. Their breathing became heavy, unnecessary except to bring their release. They both hit the edge at the same time and shook as their bodies rode out their release.

As their breathing slowed, they stayed wrapped in each other. He needed her close to him, like it was the only thing that kept his moorings. He turned his head so his face was buried in her hair and he took in her scent - each breath brought him more peace. Her arms slid under his and her hands softly traced his back.

They stayed that way – no noise but the sound of their unnecessary breaths; holding each other tightly until Damon uttered absently, "My Oona."

She hummed agreement beneath him and continued her light tracing of his back. She could feel he needed to ask her something.

"Do you love me?" He finally said. His voice was soft and quiet – no humor or pretense.

Oona felt as if she had suddenly frozen. She tried to gather her thoughts.

Damon lifted himself and leaned on his arms, hovering over her. He looked so vulnerable. It reminded her of when she had met him all those years ago. "Elena said that she and I don't belong together. She said I belong to someone else."

She felt herself beginning to thaw. Elena was perceptive and honest. Oona's regard for her grew. She looked at Damon and brushed his hair off his forehead. "And do you?"

His eyes widened – filled with confusion. "Before, I was so consumed with finding Katherine and despising Stefan. I couldn't see anything else. Being with you was the only time I felt any relief from that. But then you'd go, you'd always slip away from me. When you were gone it would all come back with a vengeance."

She looked at him remembering all those times and nodded. "I know. I wanted to keep you safe."

"Everything that has happened since I came back here. I thought I'd get Katherine back, make Stefan miserable. That so didn't happen. I met Elena and I thought it was a second chance." Damon closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's so insane. I didn't realize how insane until I saw you last night. I thought I was hallucinating. But there you were, come to save me…again." He flashed a devilish smile which immediately faded.

"Damon, what are you saying?"

"Elena's right – I'm not supposed to be with her. How could I think I was in love with her?"

Oona tried to soothe him. "She sees who you are. She cares about you. I can see how you could love her."

"But that's the thing. She cares about me. She loves Stefan. She doesn't belong with me."

"You deserve to be happy, Damon." Oona tried to calm him, but she couldn't follow what he was saying.

"I never considered it. Never thought you could feel for me…" He paused. His eyes searched hers, almost pleading. "Do you love me?" He asked again.

She felt the walls crumble between them. She could not lie to those eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?" Damon's face kept searching hers. He couldn't believe it was real.

Oona held his face in her hands. "Yes, Damon, I love you. For more than a century I have loved you."

He stared at her, letting it sink in. Then his face lit up and he kissed her. "I don't know how or why. I'm such an idiot. Makes me wonder about you?" That famous Damon smirk spread across his face.

A grin grew across her face as she watched him, but she said nothing.

"You're waiting for something, aren't you?" Damon said as he narrowed his eyes mischievously.

She laughed. "As a matter of fact I am."

He leaned in as if to kiss her, but stopped as his lips brushed hers. "I love you." He almost breathed it.

She pulled him into a long kiss and he rolled her on top of him. He wanted more than her lips. After another round of lovemaking, they lay facing each other. He pushed her hair back from her face. "My fiery redhead."

She could see the thoughts swirling in his mind. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Damon gently traced the outline of her hips with his fingers. "I was remembering being with you at your place in Ireland."

"Mmmm… Remember the time in 1920 when I brought you back there after you ran afoul with that vampire nest in Mexico. You do not play well with others, you know that?"

"I prefer to think that others do not play well with me." Damon smirked. "That was an impressive rescue even for you. You took out ten of them before you got my sorry butt out of there."

"Why thank you." Oona looked very pleased with herself as she recalled it.

"You took me to that amazing farmhouse in Ireland and took care of me." Damon voice was a whisper.

Oona looked deep in his eyes. "Remember our first days together in New York?"

"Of course, you were magnificent." Damon leered.

Oona returned his look. "As were you, my love."

"You pulled me out of the abyss when you waltzed up to me that day on the dock." Damon said seriously.

"We did have such fun. I hadn't had that much fun in years. I loved seeing everything through your eyes – so new and exciting." Oona said.

"That was you. You had such zest for life. It would have been impossible not to be excited."

"No Damon that was you. I hadn't been very excited about much of anything for a very long time before I met you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon voice raised slightly as he spoke.

"Looking at how things turned out, I wish I had. I tried to keep you safe from my family. I should have known that would be impossible. " Oona smirked.

He pulled her closer to him then. "Are you worried about what Elijah will do when he finds out you're alive?"

"I can't worry about that. It will be what it will be." She said.

"You are such a bad ass." He said as he began to kiss her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_Mystic Falls, 1953_

"_Damon, you need to leave." Stefan's voice was agitated and adamant. _

"_Oh, poor Stefan wants to steep himself in the memories of his hometown and mean Damon is ruining it. What did you expect, brother? I promised a lifetime of misery. This is what it looks like."_

"_Damon, the founding families know. The animal attack story is just for the public." Stefan was growing more insistent._

"_Well then I guess you'll have to be moving on." Damon smiled at him. "Where will we go next?"_

_Joseph Salvatore came up behind Damon with a vervain soaked rope, but stood no chance. Damon whipped around, fangs bared and gnarled into his neck. _

"_NO!" Stefan tried to pull Damon off but it was too late. Damon had drained the man._

_Just then the two brothers felt a presence and the breeze left by the whirl of movement around then. They both knew it was another vampire and braced for a fight. The whirl flew past them again and in an instant they saw someone in the tree above them. She looked like a redheaded Audrey Hepburn with her hair pulled into a pony tail. Her pale skin contrasted against the black capri pants, __La Marinière shirt __and flats. Her stance was like a cat ready to pounce, balanced on the branch._

"_And what do we have here?" A devilish grin crept across her lips._

_Stefan looked relieved. Damon straightened and shook his head dramatically before saying, "I thought you were in New Orleans."_

"_I was, but party season on the Riviera is just around the corner. I thought you might join me." Oona jumped to the ground and circled the dead body of Joseph Salvatore. "You know Damon, killing your relatives is just tacky."_

"_He was trying to tie me down with vervain!" Damon said defensively._

_She placed her hands on her hips, "Oh please Damon, and the only possible recourse you had was to drain him?"_

_Damon smirked, "No that was just for fun. I knew it would bother Stefan." _

_He widened his eyes maniacally at Stefan. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon and the tension began to rise between the two of them._

_Oona moved at vampire speed to within inches of Damon's face and stared seductively in his eye. "Time to clean up, mo ghile mear." _

_Damon stared at her and weighed his options - summer with Oona on the Riviera or in Mystic Falls tormenting Stefan. "I guess my work here is done…for now." He smiled tauntingly at Stefan. "The Riviera sounds delicious. I'll grab my things."_

"_Lovely, you pack and I'll take care of this." She said and pointed to Joseph's body. _

_Darkness covered Damon's face as he looked at Stefan. "Until next time, brother." _

_Then he was gone, off to the house to grab his things. Stefan stared at Oona. "Thank you for coming. He's…"_

_Oona put her hand up to cut him off before he could continue, "Stefan, I came for Damon."_

"_Yes and I appreciate it. You're the only one he listens to." Stefan said._

_Oona looked away from Stefan to the body lying next to them. Oona tore into Joseph's body until an animal attack looked more feasible. After her face transformed back, she wiped her mouth off with her handkerchief and walked up to Stefan._

"_Stefan, I know you are trying to repent, but how can you hope for any absolution if you do not own your role in all of this?"_

"_I am not responsible for Damon's actions." Stefan said defensively._

_Oona looked deep into Stefan's eyes, "While you may not be responsible for what he does, we both know your role in him being what he is."_

_Stefan said nothing, but looked down. Oona turned to walk back to the house. _

"_Be well, Stefan." She said before she disappeared from his sight._

Oona was staring out Damon's bedroom window remembering the conversation with Stefan. Stefan tried so hard to repent for his past. It seemed he had even sought to atone for what he had done to Damon. She had always found Stefan's denial of Damon vexing, but it seemed Stefan and Damon had come far in the past year. She sank as she thought of what Klaus was doing now, how he had pulled Stefan into it.

Damon came up behind her and closed his arms around her. She leaned into him and he smiled to himself – the night with Oona had been incredible. Even with all the madness that surrounded them, he was busting with happiness.

"Is Bonnie ready to do the spell?" Oona asked him. She turned her head toward him and smiled as she took in his face. He was beaming.

"Yeah, just waiting on you. Are you sure finding Elijah is such a hot idea?" Damon asked.

"It's necessary." Her response was resigned.

Damon squeezed her tighter to him and then released her. She turned to him and he held out his hand to her. "Well, then I guess we better get this show on the road."

When they came downstairs they found Elena standing at the bottom. Elena took in the sight of the two of them coming down the stairs hand in hand. Damon looked happy and Elena couldn't help but smile at them.

"Good morning you two." Elena said.

"And to you, Elena." Oona said and then winked at her.

The three of the walked into the parlor and found the rest of their group gathered around a map. Bonnie looked up at them as they entered the room. "I'm ready."

Oona moved beside Bonnie. She took the knife and sliced the palm of her hand. She dripped the blood over the map. Bonnie began chanting in a low voice and the blood moved until it stopped at a spot about an hour out of Mystic Falls. It was a fairly dense area.

Damon grunted. "Excellent. We can just wonder around until maybe we trip over Elijah."

Bonnie glared at Damon. She was not happy with the lack of precision to her spell, but she did not appreciate Damon's snotty comments. Oona waved her hand towards both of them dismissively. She was very focused and looked at Bonnie. "This is very helpful. I can take it from here. Thank you Bonnie."

Damon stared at Oona incredulously. His voice was agitated. "What do you mean, 'I can take it from here'?"

Oona looked at Damon, her face gentle. "I can track within that radius. I'm a little older than you, mo ghile mear."

Alaric and Elena looked at Damon and then each other. They knew if he did not have a real assignment Damon would come up with one himself – and it would be halfcocked. Elena nodded and spoke to Oona.

"Oona, two trackers are better than one. Maybe Damon should go with you."

Elena hoped that Oona would understand what she meant. Thankfully Oona dipped her head in agreement.

"Yes, of course. Damon, I think we should bring him here if that is acceptable to you."

Damon relaxed his shoulders a bit and his mind worked through next steps. "We'll get a van and pack him in the back. We can un-stake him here."

"Yes. We want to have control of the surroundings when we wake him." She agreed. They were both in full on action mode.

Damon looked at Alaric and motioned toward the door. "Ric, let's go get the van."

Alaric followed behind Damon towards the front door. Damon looked over his shoulder at Oona. "I'll be back to get you in an hour."

Alaric got into the driver's seat and started his car. Damon climbed in the passenger's seat and handed him a folder. Confused, Alaric opened it to find a lease in his name for the house next to the Salvadore boarding house. The first year was pre-paid.

"What's this?" he asked Damon.

"Safe house and restitution all in one – courtesy of my crafty redhead." Damon flashed his eyes when he said the last part.

Aaric still looked confused so Damon took a deep breath and continued.

"Oona wanted a house in a human's name that Stefan had never entered. She thinks it's smart to have a place for all of you to stay that no vampire can enter without your invitation – especially with the two of us off to find Elijah. She paid the first year since Klaus sullied your place so badly." Alaric cocked his head to the side and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oona has always had this overdeveloped sense of honor. She insisted. Anyway, it's next door to us – it's an old country house secluded off the road and connected by a foot path. Sign the lease, we'll drop it off, pick up the keys and you can move in today."

Alaric signed the lease and they stopped at the Realtor's office on their way to the van rental office. After they picked up the keys, Alaric spoke again.

"So Oona put in my name for that reason alone?" he asked. He thought there was more to the story.

"No, I suggested you. You won't be fooled by Stefan. I think he could sway Elena and she'd get the rest of them to go along with her. You're a grown up. Once your name came up Oona decided she wanted to pay the rent."

"Huh." Alaric shrugged. "It's a good idea and I do need a place to stay since my place is a vampire haven now. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. It was ALL her." Damon said.

Alaric chuckled. He liked the effect Oona had on Damon. He was still a sarcastic pain in the ass, but a kinder, gentler version.

Alaric dropped Damon off for the van. As Damon got out he said, "Head back to my place and we'll get everyone settled at the Saltzman safe house."

While Damon was getting the van, Oona got ready for their trip. She headed down to the cellar to gather some stakes, vervain darts and other items into a bag. Always best to prepare for anything. Once she finished gathering weapons, she headed up the back stair to Damon's room to pack a few personal items for the two of them.

Elena quietly knocked on the opened door. Oona turned around, "Elena, come in."

Elena walked to the bench at the end of Damon's bed and sat. "I wanted to thank you for what you said to me yesterday. I feel better about things than I have in a while." Elena paused and looked at Oona. "And it seems like things have worked out the way they're supposed to."

Oona smiled at Elena. "I believe it is I that owe you thanks."

"I'm glad things are working out for you and Damon." Elena looked from Oona to her own hands. She was glad Damon and Oona seemed to have figured out their feelings for each other and that she finally settled things with Damon herself. But her clarity did not make her happy. The more she thought about Stefan, the more her heart sank. She was worried for him and wished he was with her. She could not suppress her fear that she may never see him again.

Oona saw the anxiety on Elena's face and went to sit next to her. "You're thinking of Stefan, aren't you?"

Elena kept her head down and fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm really worried I'll never see him again or if I do he won't remember..."

Oona placed her hand over Elena's twitching fingers and gently rubbed them until they stilled.

"Elena, I will do everything I can to bring Stefan back to you. As for remembering his feelings for you, do not worry. Vampires emotions are so heightened and love is one of the most powerful emotions. I can assure you that no matter his state, he cannot forget his love for you. He is marked by it. Never forget that."

Elena finally looked up. Her eyes swelled with tears but hope filled her face. "Thank you." She whispered.

Oona squeezed Elena's hand gently. Then she felt Damon's presence in the house. "Come, Damon and Alaric are back. We'll need to get our plan together before Damon and I leave."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

><p>It took them longer to get everyone settled at the safe house than they planned. Oona and Damon had to take everyone by their houses to get their things. Then they had to make sure the security system was functioning and the whole torturing Damon about whether they'd invite him in part, while amusing, added more time.<p>

"Well, that went far better than I expected." Damon looked over at Oona as he drove the van. "I thought there'd be much more '_why do we have to stay at the safe house' _whining. That whole 'get Ric onboard first and have him explain it to the rest of them' thing was brilliant."

Oona smirked at him. "I do have my moments."

"Oh, yes, you do." Damon's leer was something to behold.

She chuckled. "Not now, we have work to do, my dear."

They drove, without speaking much, for over an hour. As they got closer to warehouse district outside Richmond Oona picked up on a scent. "Do you smell that?"

"No m'dear," he said pointing to his nose. "Not as attuned as you, but please lead the way."

Oona directed them to a large warehouse near the airport. Damon slowed the van and they took in the place. One roaming security officer, some cameras, chain link fence, and a couple of Dobermans seemed to round out the security.

"This should not be any problem." Oona said wickedly. "Pull up to the gate. I believe this kind security guard wants to let us in."

"You have such a way with people." Damon said. He was so enjoying the whole aspect of breaking in.

"Once we get in be quick and disarm the cameras while I deal with the pups." She handed him gloves. "Leave no trace."

They pulled the van up and the security officer stepped outside the gate. Once the guard came to the window Oona compelled him to open the gate and get in the van. Under compulsion, he gave her the remote to open the large truck entrance and they pulled in. Oona squeezed the guard's neck until he was unconscious and pulled him out of the van. Damon moved quickly and disarmed the video surveillance while she then moved quickly out of the van and subdued the dogs. Damon took in her work and this new knowledge that hybrids could apparently compel dogs.

With security dealt with Oona tipped her head up to take in the scents. Damon did the same in an opposite direction. "This way," he said.

The moved down a long corridor filled with crates until they stopped in front of a large cedar container. Damon picked the lock and pushed the door open. When they looked inside their eyes widened in shock. There were five coffins in the container.

Oona shook her head as she took it in. "They're all here." She gasped.

Damon was equally stunned. "You didn't know?"

"No, but it makes sense – very Klaus." She regained her composure quickly.

She walked into the container and inhaled deeply. She came down to the lower casket on the left. "Elijah is here, I believe, but would you mind checking?" She asked this as she turned and moved back out.

Damon pulled open the coffin and saw Elijah. "Yup, it's him. Do you want to take any of the others?"

Oona kept her back turned to him. She thought of her mother lying in one of the coffins…then her mind turned to her supposed father and other siblings. "No, leave them. I am glad we brought the van. We couldn't have awakened him here – he cannot know where the rest of them are. …Perhaps later - but certainly not now. Damon, please tell no one."

Damon heard the plea in her voice. "Of course," He said gently.

He lifted Elijah out of the coffin and placed him in the wood container they brought with them. They wanted to leave things seemingly untouched if Klaus kept track. Damon closed the container and she opened the back of the van for him to put Elijah in. While Damon slid the box in, Oona closed the door to the large cedar container. She slipped the lock into the clasp and pushed it closed.

When she turned around, Damon was watching her. "You okay?"

She opened the van door and slid back into the passenger's seat. "Let's go," was her reply.

They drove out of the warehouse and Oona tossed the remote out the window once they cleared the gate. They drove in silence for some time, before Damon said jokingly. "That Klaus, he's a real freak. He built a traveling family crypt to cart your family around in and left them all just outside Mystic Falls. Strange dude."

"Yes indeed." Oona appreciate his attempt, but was still processing that her whole family was in the traveling crypt.

Damon did not speak for a while after that. He could feel her tension and gave her time to work through it.

Late that night, they pulled into the drive of the boardinghouse and drove into the garage. Oona got out of the car and went into the house. Damon let her go and he took Elijah down to the basement and locked him in the cell.

When Damon came upstairs he found Oona in the parlor standing by the fireplace. She was finishing off a glass of whiskey. Damon walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled down the bottle of whiskey and grabbed himself a glass. He walked towards Oona with the bottle, "Need another?"

She held out her glass to him. "Please."

He poured her another glass and filled his own before putting the bottle on the mantle. He took her hand and guided her to the couch and pulled her to sit next to him. She leaned into him and sighed.

"It was hard to leave my Mother there." She said. "My Father, on the other hand can stay there to rot as far as I am concerned."

Damon understood her feelings. They had bonded long ago over a love of their mothers and despising their fathers.

"We can go get her if you want." Damon suggested.

"No, the past should stay in the past. Besides she would want to free the rest of them too and that cannot happen."

"There were five children?" Damon asked. The stories of the Originals varied in the number of the first family.

"Yes. Elijah was the eldest, and then came me. Klaus was third, then Joshua and Michael." Oona remembered.

"You were the only girl?"

"Yes, hence the convent," Oona said bitterly. "Though I was stronger than my brothers, even Klaus - always a problem for men."

"Not for me." Damon dipped his head to her face when he said this. "I've always enjoyed being dominated - in the right situation. Very sexy."

He waggled his eyes at her. He didn't want to push her for much more information tonight. He thought a distraction was in order.

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we get the others and prepare to wake Elijah? We told Elena we let her know when we returned so she could be present."

Damon scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Nah, it's late and I think Elijah can rot a few more hours. Elena could use the sleep and I have other things in mind for us."

"Far be it from me to stand in the way." She longed to be close to him and appreciated the distraction. She drank the rest of her whiskey.

Damon scooped her up in his arms and practically flew up to his room. He dropped her gently on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the running water of the tub. She stripped off her clothes and followed in behind him. A hot bath with Damon was just what she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. Sometime life gets a little to hectic to manage it all. This chapter is a bit short, but wanted to get something up. Hope you enjoy! More to come soon...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Damon, Elena and Oona stood over Elijah who looked particularly grey and crusty in the morning light.

"Are you ready to do this?" Damon looked over at Oona.

Oona nodded and pulled the dagger out of his chest. Elena moved away remembering the last time she pulled the dagger from Elijah's body. Oona remained kneeling next to him watching and Damon stood behind her protectively. After a few moments, Elijah gasped and convulsed. His eyes opened and he took in the site of Oona before him. Elijah's eyes went wide. "Anais?" he muttered.

Elijah blinked his eyes as if they were fooling him. The color was returning to his face. "It's impossible."

Then Elijah saw Elena and Damon in the room and his memory of Klaus staking him began to return. "Klaus. Where is he?" Confusion ran over his face and he looked at Oona again, "Is it you, Anais?"

"Yes, it is I, brother. Klaus is gone." Oona said evenly.

Elijah continued to look at her. His face held genuine emotion. He could not believe she was standing before him. "It isn't possible. It's been centuries."

"Oh brother, you should know that anything is possible - even breaking the sun and the moon curse." Oona arched her eye. "When will you ever learn?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed and he leaned up on his arms. "Klaus swore he would take me to them – Mother, Father, our brothers."

Oona simply sighed. "Yes, and by that he meant to your grave."

Elijah regained his focus on her. He spoke with an edge. "And how are you not in the grave, sister?"

"Ahh, a long story best told over a drink." Oona answered nonchalantly. She rose to her feet and stared down at him. She held out her hand to pull him up. "Would you care for one? It looks like you could use some blood."

"Yes, I believe I could." Elijah grabbed her hand and she pulled him to her feet. "As strong as ever, aren't you?"

Elena and Damon took in the scene and could not make out the interaction between Elijah and Oona. They looked at one another and then to Oona. Oona looked at Elena and spoke, "Would you mind terribly helping Elijah find something to drink? Also I'd prefer if I explained things to Elijah with less people around – maybe just the four of us. Would you make sure the others are not upstairs?"

Elena took Elijah's arm and steadied him before looking back to Oona. "Of course," Elena responded and she walked out of the room with Elijah.

The minute the two of them had left the room, Damon moved to Oona's side. "You okay?" he asked her.

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "Yes, that's the easy part. Explaining it all will be harder. I think it is better if only you and Elena are present. I must also ask you to refrain from any snarkiness when I speak to him, please."

Damon began to get his back up before he took in the look in her face, full of concern. "OK, no snark…but only because you're asking." He smiled, attempting to lift her mood.

Oona forced a smile and leaned into Damon. "You do make a girl feel special."

Damon gave her a quick hug and pushed her toward the door. "Come on, let's go freak your brother out, Anais."

Oona rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Oona and Damon entered the parlor to find Elijah pouring himself a drink and Elena sitting in the chair. Elijah looked healthier. An empty blood bag lay in the trashcan. Oona looked at Elijah and motioned for him to sit. He took his drink and found a seat on the couch. Damon poured drinks and handed one to Oona who took drew a long sip from the glass before seating herself next to Elijah.

Elijah couldn't believe what he was seeing. He remembered all those years ago when they had found the broken branches of the ash tree, Oona's blood and clothes and a trail of what appeared to show a dragged body. He had mourned his sister, he searched for her for years – long after his father had given her up for dead. How could she be sitting in front of him now? He decided to ask.

"Sister, how did you survive? Why did you not find me?" Elijah seemed genuinely emotional.

Oona took a long inhalation. She could feel his relief to see her, but inside she felt nothing in return. "I did not share the joys you did of life with Father, Elijah. When he discovered the truth about Klaus, Mother knew she would need to hide me as Father would be less kind to an illegitimate daughter than a son."

Elijah's eyes went wide with her words. "Not you too, Anais?"

Oona stared straight into his eyes. "Yes, Klaus and I share the same father."

"It's impossible. Where have you been? Did Mother know?" Elijah felt like his moorings had come undone.

"Apparently it's quite possible. Mother came to me at the convent. She told me the truth of Klaus' and my paternity and that Father had learned of Klaus. She worried what Father would do if he found out about me too as he never had much use for me. She devised a plan to fake my death and reinvent myself. The night of my supposed death was the last time I saw Mother. We knew we could never contact each other again or my concealment would be for nothing."

Damon looked at her as she spoke of her Mother. He knew the love Oona had felt for her mother from the stories she had shared with him. He felt irrationally angry at Elijah for making her speak of these things, but remembered his promise to her to keep his cool. He looked at Elijah and was surprised at what he saw. Elijah looked hurt.

"I never shared Father's view of you. You could have told me. Mother would look so pained if anyone said your name. Father finally ordered all of us to never mention you, but I always grieved you."

"It does not matter now. It was a very long time ago. Anais did die that day in the woods. I finally found freedom and happiness upon… my reincarnation. I am sorry if that pains you Elijah, but I cannot tell you that I have missed being part of the family." Oona was emotionless when she spoke. Damon thought he saw Elijah wince at her words, but he recovered quickly.

"So Anais, are you cursed as well?" Elijah's tone became formal and businesslike.

She smiled and wagged her eyebrows when she answered. "No, Elijah, I am not. But are you finally ready to take Klaus down, once and for all?"

The mention of Klaus' name made Elijah turn cold. "Yes, Klaus must die. He will never take me to the others."

Elijah's response gave Oona an idea. She worried about maintaining Elijah's loyalty and his ability to not weaken where Klaus was concerned.

"I am willing to make you a deal, brother." Oona said with an impish smile.

"And what would that be?" Elijah was dubious but intrigued.

"I know where you can find them. If you give me your word that you will not be swayed by Klaus and follow my plan to kill him, I will take you to the rest of them. However, you must promise not to tell any of them about me. If I survive and Klaus is dead, I wish to only live my life in peace." Oona was firm.

Elijah looked at his sister. Just as when they were children, he felt the need to protect her – though she had always been quite capable of taking care of herself. He also felt that he had failed her. If she would give her the rest of his family back, he would keep her secret. He looked Oona solemnly in the eye when he answered. "You have my word."

They looked straight into each other's eyes and both nodded. "And you have mine." Oona said.

Damon was ready to explode at what Oona had just agreed to with Elijah. He worried what wakening the rest of the Originals would mean for her. It took every ounce of control he had not to say anything. His mind raced and he poured himself another drink. But just as quickly as Elijah and Oona had made their deal, they had moved on to other topics.

Elijah was asking how she had not been cursed and what was known of Klaus. Oona and Elena took turns getting him up to speed.

When they finished, Elijah rose. "Anais, we should get started. Klaus will not have had time to reach all of his preparations."

"Very well," Oona replied. "But please call me Oona."

Damon had to suppress his laugh at Elijah's face.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a while, but the new chapter is pretty long to make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Elijah and Oona stood in front of the burning barn. They shared the satisfaction that another of Klaus' safe houses was destroyed. Elijah had taken them to three in the past few weeks – none of them had been touched. They found no sign of Klaus or Stefan as they hunted down Klaus' secret stock piles. Bonnie had tried several locator spells but each time they arrived at the location, Klaus and Stefan were gone. The only sign of their presence had been the mysterious animal attacks reported in the area. At least they were being discreet and were not yet building an army. They were moving too quickly. Klaus was looking for something…or someone.

"We need to locate any werewolf packs still in existence." Elijah finally said.

Oona was silent as Elijah spoke.

"Father hunted down most of the packs and decimated their ranks." He continued ruefully.

"Yes, he was always quite thorough." Oona said with dry sarcasm.

Elijah looked at her then. Her face was blank, but a small smirk crept up the ends of her lips.

"I understand your feelings for him. He was not a kind man – especially to you, Klaus…" his voice trailed off before he finished, "and Mother."

Oona took a deep breath of the smoky air, the smirk still in place. "Ah, Elijah, you have always had a flare for understatement."

"You hold no feeling for them in you anymore, for any of us?" Elijah had noticed how Oona seemed wholly unaffected at the subject of their family.

Oona turned toward him. She knew her lack of sentiment towards their family hurt Elijah. He covered it well, Father saw it as weakness. Vampires did not love. There was honor and duty, but not love. But Elijah had always been keenly intuitive, which lead him to feel more deeply than the others. He was much like their Mother in that way. He bore himself like a cool, mannered gentleman, but she knew what lie beneath. She did not wish to hurt him further, but she couldn't stand pretense either.

"Elijah, you must understand. My life with all of you was that of being a caged bird. After we were made vampire, Father was at a loss as to what to do with me. He could not marry me off for greater wealth or to produce heirs. I was always considered an asset to be bargained for his further gain. Once we were vampires, there was no need for that. He certainly would not allow me to be a concubine or siren to hunt prey or create progeny. He locked me in the convent where he could further my subjugation."

Elijah nodded slightly as she spoke.

"After I left for Ireland and reinvented myself, I was able to enjoy my life and develop a sense of myself that never would have been allowed with him. No longer under his rules, I made my own and have found my existence much more … palatable." She smiled when she said this.

"I am glad that you are alive and you have found some degree of happiness. I give you my word. I will not intervene and do all I can to help you preserve it." He looked off into the fire as he finished. "I envy your freedom in some ways."

She nodded in return as they returned to silence, watching the last of the structure smolder in front of them.

Damon stood back with Alaric and Elena watching the two originals. He had watched Elijah closely since they had begun their search for Stefan and Klaus. He could not trust that Elijah would keep his word to Oona; although she told him many times Elijah would not betray her. Besides, she had told him, I am a greater threat to him then he is to me.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked finally.

Damon felt he was betraying some kind of confidence relaying the personal nature of their conversation so he kept to the pertinent details. "They are talking about locating werewolf packs."

Alaric smiled to himself. He had caught the contents of the conversation, some small left over benefit to being possessed by Klaus he presumed – enhanced hearing. He had read all of Isobel's research on the Originals. They were even more complicated than her studies revealed. He was also increasing more impressed with Oona. Not only the way she led their efforts to take down Klaus, but her relative ease in managing all the personalities of their rag tag group and keeping them all on an even keel – particularly Damon. The impact Oona had on Damon was amazing. He was still Damon, but less of a pain in the ass.

Elijah and Oona walked over towards the group. "So we need to find werewolf packs now." Damon interjected.

Alaric stifled a chuckle. _Yup, still Damon._

Elijah clearly was annoyed by Damon, but kept it in check since he knew his sister's regard for the Salvatore brother. Oona smiled at Damon, amused.

"Glad to see you are up to speed." Oona retorted.

"You think Klaus will be looking for a werewolf pack to start building his army." Elena started. She was anxious to find Stefan and also wanted to get Elijah past his annoyance.

Elijah spoke then. "Yes, it is likely that is Klaus' next step. He will not know where to find them, since packs have been very secretive about their groupings since their near eradication. Perhaps the young Lockwood can be helpful with this. They are more open to their own kind. They will not reveal themselves to vampires and are keenly aware of us in their presence."

Oona cut in then. "No, that will not be necessary. I know of a pack we can speak with … although, Tyler may still be useful with this."

Elijah's look of surprise slipped quickly from his face as he put the pieces together. "You have a pack."

"Well, I would not call them MY pack, as I am not their leader, but I belong to a pack. `Thought it might be useful to have the connections… besides it is part of my heritage." Oona tilted her head thoughtfully as she spoke.

Alaric and Elena shook their heads at the information, Oona never ceased to surprise. Damon just smiled and shook his head – nothing about Oona surprised him, especially when it came to being two steps ahead.

"So where are we off to then?" Damon asked.

Oona paused. She could not bring a bunch of vampires into her pack, but she knew she needed to keep Damon close to her so he did not go off on some half-baked idea.

"I propose that Damon, Tyler and I go." She looked at Elijah, hoping he would understand her plan. "Would you head back to Mystic Falls with Alaric, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline?"

Elijah caught her meaning and was happy not to have Damon to contend with while she was gone. "Of course, the less vampires the better. If Klaus heads towards Mystic Falls or Stefan attempts to contact us, we will be there. We will also research any further _attacks."_

Alaric and Elena also looked relieved. Oona was good at keeping Damon on track. Damon was pleased to be part of the action, but leery of being around werewolves again. He suppressed the latter and focused on the former. "Excellent. Should we leave in the morning? Where are we headed?"

Oona smiled at him. "Ireland, of course."

Damon smiled. _Of course, how silly of him,_ he thought.

They made their way back to the house they were staying at overnight - a lovely stone manor house on the edge of town. Oona maintained her knack for finding the best accommodations – room enough for all and still furnished. It looked to have been a B&B that had gone out of business.

Oona and Elena, as the official group reporting officers, updated Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler on the plan. Bonnie had performed a reconstruction spell on the safe house before they burned it and had found no trace that Stefan or Klaus had been there. The group was becoming increasingly on edge at the lack of progress, but Oona had kept them together by focusing them on the fact that had destroyed a number of Klaus' contingency supplies and locations. Nothing they had found at the safe houses or through the locator spells suggested that Klaus had begun building his army. Elijah calmed them further by telling them the secretive nature of wolf packs, which Tyler backed up with his own experience of trouble locating a pack to join. Oona focused the group by repeating that they had done an excellent job of proactively eliminating places for Klaus to use to prepare. Now they would begin to gather intel from wolves.

Caroline put up minor opposition to Tyler going without her, but quickly recanted when Damon reminded her of his brush with death due to a werewolf bite. She reasoned that Tyler cared for her, but unknown werewolves were another thing entirely. Tyler hung his head at the retelling, still feeling guilty for almost killing Damon and being the reason Stefan was now off with Klaus.

After everyone was focused on their plan, they began to make their way to bed. Bonnie and Jeremy had been the first to go, acting a little strangely Oona noticed. She had suspicions as to what was bothering Jeremy, but had a plan to deal with it upon her return from Ireland. She had told him not to worry about anything that may be bothering him until her return – remaining appropriately vague as to not violate his privacy, but clear enough to keep him calm.

After Oona spent some time with Tyler explaining his role in the plan with the wolves he and Caroline made their way to bed. Oona then spent some time with Elena, easing any concerns that Stefan was in any immediate danger with Klaus. Soon it was Alaric, Elijah, Damon and Oona that remained in the sitting room of the large old house.

Damon had found a case of scotch in the basement to no one's surprise, but everyone's delight. He poured glasses for them and took his seat next to Oona.

Oona sipped her scotch and looked at Alaric. "So, what have you learned about us since you started pouring through your former wife's research?"

Alaric was surprised by Oona's comment. Isobel had sent him her research on the Originals before she died, but Alaric had just received it. He has been reading through it during whatever alone time he had.

"Now come, my friend. I have shared my deepest secrets with you. Is it fair for you to have secrets from me?" Oona batted her eyes at Alaric.

Alaric smiled and shook his head. "Yes, of course. She had no record of you, Oona, but a family of six – mother, father and four sons. Her research follows mostly Elijah and Klaus, but there was some on the father."

Oona was pleased that she was able to escape any connection to the family. Elijah stared forward, showing no emotion as Alaric spoke of his family.

Alaric continued. "Most of what she had was information she learned from Katherine and followed through additional leads. It says the Father led the family for many centuries until the decision was made for each of the sons to strike out to create other vampires in different parts of the world. Elijah stayed with Klaus per his Father's wishes to keep Klaus' movements known. Klaus and Elijah headed to Western Europe where they found the doppelgänger. What is the significance of the Petrova's? Katherine never told Isobel and she never figured it out in her research. She started to research it and then suddenly stopped."

Oona looked at Elijah. She knew the story, but felt it was Elijah's to tell.

Elijah adjusted in his seat and took on the air of professor retelling a lesson. His true feelings held deep beneath the surface. "Anastasia Petrova was part of the coven that cursed Klaus. Klaus desired Anastasia, but she would not submit to his will and seemed immune to his compulsion. One night Klaus attacked Anastasia and consumed her blood. When he drank her blood, she saw a vision revealing his true blood line and shared it with my Father. She then devised the spell and used her blood to bind it. She reasoned that since Klaus had taken her blood into his body, it would strengthen the hold on him. Only her blood, or the blood of her doppelgänger, could break the curse. Unfortunately, Klaus did not discover this until after he snapped her neck."

"But Elena is not a witch." Damon thought aloud.

"The Petrova line included witches and those untouched. Anastasia had no children and her surviving family was distant and not bewitched. Klaus thought it was unlikely a doppelgänger would emerge because of this. His hope was not raised until we found Katherine. After she turned, it was believed the line was extinct until Elena was discovered." Elijah explained.

"So Elena has no supernatural powers?" Alaric asked this time.

"None that we are aware of, other than being the doppelgänger," Oona answered.

"Huh." Damon shrugged. Then the room fell silent until Elijah rose from his seat.

"I think I will take my leave. Sister, safe travels. We will leave in the morning for Mystic Falls and contact you when we arrive." He then motioned to Damon and Alaric. "Good night gentlemen."

Alaric stood then. "Yeah, I think I'm going to call it a night as well."

When both men had left the room, Damon rose and scooped Oona into his arms. "Now I have you all to myself. I plan to enjoy it since you insist on bringing Teen Wolf along with us to Ireland."

Oona laughed. "I think we still will find some time to ourselves."

Damon waggled his eyebrows at her. "Excellent, but that will not change my plans for tonight."

"I should hope not." Oona pressed her lips to his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Works been crazy lately - sorry for the delay. Thought a little quality time was in order for our favorite couple! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Elena found Oona in the morning before she left with the group for Mystic Falls. She thought she should be going to Ireland too – maybe there was a lead on Stefan there and she wanted to be there when they found him. Elena reasoned she could reach Stefan and help bring him back from the edge. She explained this to Oona.

Oona listened patiently and nodded as Elena spoke, which Elena appreciated. Damon, Stefan, Alaric and others would usually try to cut her off. When Elena finished explaining her thoughts, Oona stepped forward and touched her arm.

"Elena, I know what I am asking of you is not easy. I certainly understand you wanting to come with us if there is any chance we may find Stefan there, but perhaps we can find a compromise."

Elena hadn't slept the night before and had been practically vibrating by the time she found Oona in the morning. Oona needed to keep all the key players in their group calm. Anyone going off on their own could tip their hand, not to mention lead to tragic consequences. Oona knew she needed Elena to be on board with their next steps to prevent that from happening. She looked into Elena's eyes as she spoke.

"Please listen to my proposal and try to understand my thinking on this. When I am done, if you are not in agreement we'll discuss other possibilities."

Elena nodded and crossed her arms in front of herself. "Okay."

"Elena, I asked you to go back to Mystic Falls not because I am trying to keep you away from Klaus and Stefan, but because I need someone I can trust, and who is trusted by the group, with Elijah. I need to talk with the pack, but I worry they will not be helpful if I show up with a slew of vampires in tow. I asked you to go back to Mystic Falls because we need to know if Klaus and Stefan have come back to that area and you can keep everyone together. We cannot have anyone running off on their own right now."

Elena tilted her head to the side and asked, "If you are concerned about vampires being around, why are you bringing Damon?"

Oona tilted her head downward and raised her eyes at Elena. "Elena?"

Oona said her name in a way that made it clear that she, of all people, should understand why Damon was coming with Oona.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry. I know why and I get it. But what if you discover Klaus and Stefan when you're in Ireland?"

"Make sure you have your passport in order. If they are there, you will come. I give you my word that we will all gather once I have spoken with the Clare pack."

Elena nodded. "So we need to keep folks together, keep an eye out for Klaus and Stefan and see what we can find out about where they are now."

"Yes." Oona replied. "I will talk with the Clare pack in Ireland and we will regroup together once we know where we should all go next. I assure you, I will keep you informed. I am not trying to keep you out of the way."

Elena let out a deep breath when Oona said that. "Thanks."

"I give you my word. We must all trust each other and work together if we are to succeed. I will not leave you out and you must ensure that you and your friends do the same with me."

"OK." Elena said. "Call me after you talk to the wolves?"

"Yes. Safe travels, Elena. We will see each other soon enough." Oona squeezed Elena's hand lightly. "Now I believe the rest of your party is downstairs. We should go."

Elena and Oona met the rest of the group downstairs. The Mystic Falls contingent was packed and waiting by the door for Elena. Damon, Tyler and Oona would catch a night flight to Ireland. Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie headed out to their car. They had a long drive back to Mystic Falls ahead of them. Caroline pulled Tyler aside while Damon, Elijah, Elena and Oona talked about their respective plans.

"Look, I like Oona and I think she's okay to trust, but be careful, Tyler." Caroline said as she gave Tyler a hug.

"Caroline, I'll be fine. Oona seems cool and I think she can keep Damon from killing me." Tyler said as he placed some stray hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah, that's pretty amazing. Maybe she can teach the rest of us that trick." Caroline commented before she refocused. "But seriously Tyler, be careful and don't get too attached to any new werewolf friends you make over there."

Tyler chuckled at her concern. If someone had told him a year ago he and Caroline would have become so close, he would have laughed. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

She hugged him again, said her goodbyes to Oona and Damon and headed to the car. Tyler stood next to Oona and Damon as they finished with Elijah and Elena.

Elijah nodded towards his sister. "We should talk once you arrive in Ireland. We will likely not be back in Mystic Falls before your flight takes off. Take care, sister."

Oona nodded in return and he went out the door. Elena looked at Oona, Damon and Tyler before she left. "Be careful guys. I'll see you soon."

"And you as well." Oona said to Elena as she walked out the door.

Damon, Oona and Tyler left for the airport just before nightfall. She had reserved a private plane for their trip so they could travel discreetly… and in comfort. Oona spent most of the flight talking to Tyler about what he knew about being a werewolf and recognizing others of his kind. Tyler asked Oona several questions about transitioning, other werewolves and anything else who could think of that he didn't know.

Damon quickly grew tired of their conversation about werewolves. Bored, he decided to drink bourbon after bourbon until he fell asleep. After a few hours of talking, Oona nuzzled next to him and Tyler took to the plane phone to call Caroline. Damon murmured to her, "You done ignoring me."

Oona wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest. "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Mmmm," Damon whispered in her hair. "Not possible. Couldn't if I tried."

"We'll land in a couple of hours." Oona told him.

"Can't wait… It's been a while." Damon still had his eyes closed.

"Yes, it has. Too bad it's not under more enjoyable circumstances."

"Mmmm…" Damon was falling asleep again. "Too much bourbon."

The ride from the airport was quiet. Oona drove from the airport north through County Clare, a quiet county on the west coast of Ireland. Tyler took in the narrowing of the roads and the overabundance of green as they passed out of the last village and into pastoral fields and woodlands. Dew still sparkled off the leaves and grass in the morning light. Driving up to the dirt lane to the house Damon felt conflicting emotions. The calm and relaxation of being on the doorstep of Oona' Irish abode was being encroached upon by the presence of Tyler in the back seat.

The lane opened up suddenly revealing a manor house sitting in the middle of a large lawn full of gardens and outer buildings. Oona pulled around the side of the house towards a large carriage house that had been modernized as a garage. The large door opened and she drove inside. Damon grabbed the bags out of the "boot", as Oona called it, and motioned for Tyler to grab what was left and follow. Tyler took in the house, grounds and surrounding buildings. It outdid the Lockwood estate, but felt less showy. The house was made of stone and the grounds seemed to go on forever. Tyler saw a lake with woods around it. Oona saw Tyler looking around and took on explaining their surroundings.

"It's about 170 acres." Oona said as they approached the main house. "The house is built of limestone from the Burren – beautiful place; you'll see it before we leave. I built this manor around 1760ish, but I have had this land since Brian Boru himself gave it to me."

Tyler nodded blankly. He had no idea who Brian Boru was. Damon rolled his eyes.

She took them in a side door through a small sun room that fed out from a large parlor. A man dressed in an Irish fisherman's sweater and jeans met them there. He stood over six feet, with a broad build, raven black hair and green eyes. "Well lass, you made it a bit early, didn't you?"

"Ahh, Declan. Many thanks for opening the house. Are your Mum and Da with you?" Oona's accent seemed to creep in and out as she spoke.

"They're in town picking up some essentials for you. Mr. Hynes opened up for them to get some meat and then they were off to the SPAR for y' groceries." Declan looked up and took in Oona's guests. "And who do we have here?"

"Sorry Declan. I've forgotten my manners. This is Damon and Tyler."

"How's it goin'?" Declan held out his arm and shook their hands. He took them both in with cautious eyes. Damon nodded and gave Declan his not so friendly grin.

"Brillant!" Damon answered with his best Guinness commercial accent.

Declan ignored him and turned to Oona. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Fresh linens on the beds and in the bath. Mum will drop your groceries in a bit and Da' will call on you this evening." Declan tipped his head at Oona and made his exit.

"Seriously Damon," she raised her eyebrows.

Damon lifted his eyebrows, stuck his hands in his pant pockets, and pivoted on his heal towards the parlor. Oona chuckled and looked at Tyler. "Let me show you around and get you settled."

Tyler smiled and put out his arm for her to lead the way. As she made her way up the stairs to show Tyler to his room he asked, "Is he a werewolf?"

Oona walked into the room Tyler would be using and smiled at him. "Very good. You were paying attention on the plane."

"I felt it like you said…almost like I could feel a tie between us." Tyler couldn't figure out how to quite explain it. It was if he immediately sensed Declan's nature through a primal connection, but that sounded way too weird to say out loud.

"Yes. As you become more comfortable with yourself, you will be more in tune to other wolves." Oona told him. "Your senses will tell you."

"Yeah, uh.. right." Tyler said and then quickly changed the topic. "Listen, I'm guessing his Dad is the pack leader you were talking about and we're going to talk to him later. Do you mind if I get some sleep before that? I didn't get much on the plane – talking to Caroline and all."

"Yes, you are quite clever, Mr. Lockwood." Oona winked at him and walked towards the door. "Get some rest. There is a bath through that door should you wish to shower." She motioned towards a door on the right hand side of the room.

Tyler put his bag on the chair in the corner and started towards the bathroom. "Thanks."

With that she exited and closed the door behind her.

Oona found Fiona, Declan's mother, in the kitchen when she came down. Declan's mother was unpacking groceries from satchels on the counter. "Fiona, thank you for helping to get us settled."

Fiona looked up at Oona and smiled. "Not a problem. We're glad to have you back. You're looking well, as always." Fiona arched her eye at Oona as she spoke. She knew Oona never aged.

"As are you." Oona smiled at her. Fiona herself aged slowly. "Is Hugh with you?"

"He's getting the last of the bags in the car." Fiona motioned out the kitchen door.

Oona walked out toward the car and found Hugh coming toward her with him hands full. He smiled widely at her, put the bags down and spun her around. "Ahh, Oona. There's yourself."

He put Oona down and she took him in. Hugh looked remarkably well. He looked to be in his early forties, but she knew he was much older than that. Declan looked a great deal like his Dad. Hugh had the same build, dark hair and green eyes.

"I wish I was here for holiday, but I am afraid I have important matters to discuss with you." She said.

"I figured from your message yesterday. I'll be by after supper."

"Lovely. Now let me help you with these." She said picking up some of the bags and following him into the kitchen.

She found Damon down by the cove in the wood after she'd seen Fiona and Hugh off. He was sitting in a wooden chair at the edge of the water looking out at the lough. Clouds were painted over the sky and mist rose off the water. He looked lost in his thoughts until he heard Oona.

"I saw Hugh and Fiona take off. `Declan their kid?" Damon continued to look out at the water as she approached.

"Yes, but he was just a child the last time you were here." Oona answered as she sat in the chair next to him.

"So are your wolf-buddies coming back later?" Damon smirked. God, he hated werewolves. Hugh and Fiona were tolerable, but that kid of theirs had already annoyed him.

"Yes, after dinner." Oona said and then shifted to more pleasant topics. "We have all day to do as we wish. Where do you want to go?"

Damon smiled at her, but there was worry beneath his smile. He pretended it wasn't there. "Let's go for a long walk and get lost for the afternoon."

"Should we head toward the fairy wood?" Her eyes sparkled. She rose from the chair and reached out her hand to him. Whatever was bothering could wait, she needed a break from the craziness surrounding them.

"Perfect." His face, thankfully, buried its concern momentarily. He took her hand and she guided him towards the woodlands.

The fairy wood was a name given to the forest around the manner centuries ago. The druids in the area believed the woods were bewitched with spiritual powers and they would convene there for rituals. Magic seemed to crackle underneath the surface. Oona could never disturb the woods because of this and it had developed a primordial feel with green vines growing up the tall, ancient trees. Sunlight shown through the trees in bursts of light and gave it a shadowed glow.

The minute they stepped into the woods a mist gathered around their feet and opened up down the path they followed.

"Nice touch." Damon remarked to Oona. "You do that every time we come here."

"I find it adds to the effect." She smirked at him.

"Why do you ever leave this place?" Damon asked.

"I find I appreciate it more after I've been away. An eternity in any one spot seems tiresome." She looked up at him.

"True, but I could stand a century or two here." Damon smiled at her. He stopped and pulled her to him, resting his head on top of hers as he looked out into the woods. "You think they'll come here. Don't you?"

There it was. So much for a brief escape, she thought.

"If Klaus learns of Hugh and his pack, he will. It's what I would do if I were him. They are the oldest, strongest line of their kind. They defeated all the hunters Father sent their way."

"How long?" Damon kept her close to him.

"Hard to say, but we will have a better sense after talking to Hugh. I asked him to inquire with other packs about anything unusual. I suspect that is what he is doing now." She inhaled in his scent.

"Do you really believe you can kill him?" Damon's face hardened with concern. "How do you know he won't…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Oona pulled away slightly and looked into his face. She smiled at him and scrunched her nose playfully. "I don't, but I'd put your money on me for this fight."

Damon didn't fall for it. His eyes went wide and he glared into hers. "I'm serious, Oona. I want Stefan back, but I am not going to lose you."

Oona stared up at him and placed her hands on his chest. "No one will be losing anyone here. Please trust I know what I am doing, Damon. If Klaus comes, I can defeat him."

Damon still wasn't soothed by her words. Life had taught him that anything good in his life would always be taken away. He was not going to let that happen with Oona. "But how do you know that you are stronger than him? How can you be sure?"

Oona stepped back from him. She knew there was only one way to reassure him. She began taking her clothes off by a tree.

Damon shook his head at her in disbelief. "You're not going to seduce me out of this!"

Oona turned to him and looked at him plainly. "That's not my intent… at the moment."

Damon eyes widened as he watched Oona transitioned into the largest wolf he had ever seen. She was the size of a bear with a grey coat with black flecks of hair around her grey blue eyes. She looked at him and then took off at a speed that made it impossible for him to track her. He searched the woods with his eyes and ears, but there was nothing. Then suddenly, without warning, she was behind him nudging his knee. He jumped quickly into the nearest tree at the site of her – natural instinct of a vampire, but he knew if she had wanted he would have been in pieces by now. She whipped her head up towards him, opened her mouth to show two lines of huge, nasty teeth and growled. After staring at him fiercely for a few minutes, she padded over to the tree where her clothes were sitting and in a blink had transitioned back into human form. She slowly began to dress as Damon stared at her from the tree. She looked at him over her shoulder, almost bored, "Is this settled now?"

Damon jumped from the tree and came to stand next to her. He stared at her with a look of awe. Her strength had increased with just the short transition; he could feel it emanating from her. She rolled her shoulders as if she was stretching. Then she tugged on his hand. "Come, let's enjoy our walk. No more Klaus talk for now. There is that seduction matter you mentioned."

They walked deep into the forest till they found the spot they were looking for - a beautiful clearing circled by stones. The ferns and grasses lay out like a blanket. Oona turned to Damon and he cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her slowly. She tangled her hands into his hair and their mouths molded against each other. They stopped briefly for her to pull his T-shirt over his head. He began to unbutton her blouse and removed it tenderly over her shoulders, kissing them once the garment was gone. He gently guided her back until she was lying down. He was taken away by how beautiful she looked with her red curls fanned out from her face against the green ferns underneath her. They continued to kiss as their hands removed each other's clothes – taking their time to enjoy the feel of the other. Damon rolled her beneath him and he took all of her in. She brushed his hair from his face and met his eyes. They kissed with intense emotion. They took their time with each other. Since she had returned, their lovemaking had been fierce. This was unhurried - enjoying the feel of their bodies connected. They moved in a slow, sensual rhythm. They breathed each other in. Their completion was intense. When they finished, he looked down at her and touched her face. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Tell me you're not going to leave me again." His voice was soft, but his eyes were wide.

She reached up to him. "I'll never leave you…if that is what you want."

"Yes…" his voice then sounded uncertain. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"More than anything." She smiled and arched her head up to kiss him.

They lay in the grass, staring at each other and enjoying the peaceful beauty that surrounded them. The sun slowly started its descent and he sighed as she slowly rose.

"Is it time already?"

She looked down at him, "I'm afraid so." She pulled her camisole over her head and reached for her shirt.

"I'll do that." He said and he moved in front of her and buttoned her blouse while kissing her neck. Then he pulled his shirt over his head and stood up to pull up his pants. When they finished dressing, he slid his arm around her shoulders and they began walking back towards the tree line.

"What would you like for dinner, mo ghile mear?" She asked with a smile as they walked into the wood.

"How about a big ass wolf?" He stretched his arms out to demonstrate the size.

She shook her head and laughed. "I don't think that's on the dinner menu, maybe for dessert."


	15. Chapter 15

Got a burst of creativity... another chapter. I'll try to plow ahead to the real action in the next...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

After arriving in Mystic Falls they settled in at the new safe house. Elijah, Elena and Alaric checked in at the boarding house and the Gilbert house first, but there was no sign that Klaus or Stefan had been there.

Elena convinced Ric to invite Elijah in – she got him when she said the other option was Elijah off on his own someplace else and this way they would know what he was doing. That and Oona had given Alaric the white ash dagger. The combination of the two got him to give in to her request.

Everyone was exhausted from the drive - it took more than ten hours to get back. Figuring they wouldn't hear anything from Oona until later the next day, they all got some sleep and would start researching in the morning.

In the morning, Jeremy pulled out his lap top and began searching on the internet for animal attacks. Caroline called her mom who said nothing strange had happened in the area while they were gone. Alaric and Bonnie continued to pour through the grimoires' that Oona had given them. After a few hours of no specific purpose, Elena began to feel completely useless. She had no idea what the others were doing in Ireland, but felt what she was doing in Mystic Falls was a waste of time.

She went outside to get some fresh air and ran into Elijah walking the path back from the Boarding House.

"Elijah. Have you heard anything?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too Elena." Elijah said.

"I'm sorry. Good morning." Elena said

He took in her anxious look and moved on to his update. "Anais… rather Oona, texted to say that they arrived and they would meet with the pack leader tonight."

Elijah looked at his watch. "Given the time difference, we should hear from them sometime this evening I should think."

Elena nodded. She had to get through the whole day and thought she might lose her mind.

"Would you like to take a walk, Elena?" Elijah asked.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I could use a distraction."

Elijah smiled kindly at her. "Well then, I have centuries of tales that I can distract you with while we walk."

He understood her feelings. Elijah was anxious for news from Oona himself. He motioned towards the path and asked if there was any particular time in history she'd like to hear about.

Damon and Tyler cleaned up the dishes from Oona's dinner feast. Per usual, the kitchen looked like a cyclone had blown through. She left them in the kitchen and went to greet Hugh at the door. Oona seemed intent on getting Damon and Tyler to some sort of truce and kitchen duty seemed a staged attempt by her to make that happen. Tyler was more game than Damon.

"So she's going to talk to him alone? Why did she bring us here then?" Tyler asked.

"Apparently that is for Oona to know and for us to… find out when she decides." Damon said slightly irritated.

"Hope that's soon. This whole being in the dark thing sucks." Tyler grumbled.

"Agreed." Damon grumbled back. He rinsed a plate and handed it to Tyler who put it in the dishwasher. Damon looked at the stack of pans on the counter. "Could she make a bigger mess?"

Tyler shook his head. "Seriously… Hey, how long do you think she'll be in there with that guy?"

"It'll probably be a while. Maybe if we're really good she'll let us come in." Damon groused.

"Better do a good job cleaning up, huh?" Tyler joked.

"Yeah, or we might get grounded." He snarked.

He looked down the hallway to the study where Oona sat with Hugh. The door was closed and he could not hear what they were saying with the massive sound proof wooden door closed. What good was heightened hearing in this house, he groused to himself.

Oona motioned to the arm chair by the fire. "Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be grand." Hugh replied.

Oona poured the tea and handed a cup to Hugh. She took hers and sat in the chair across the fire from him.

"So what sort of trouble are you bringin' along with you this time?" Hugh smiled ruefully at her. "Fiona said she may start to fear your visits soon."

Oona laughed. "I wouldn't blame her." She said and then her smile faded. "I'm afraid it's my brother Niklaus."

"He's gone and broken the curse, hasn't he?"

"Yes." Her response was simple. What more what there to say?

Hugh drank his tea and stood. "That would explain you wanting me to talk to other packs and also what I've learned from them."

"What have they told you?" Oona remained in her seat looking at Hugh intently.

He leaned against the mantle as he gave his report.

"The American packs heard lots of talk of a plan to break the sun and the moon curse. But no one has bothered them, which is not surprising. The American packs are small and fairly unorganized. I told them to scatter and their pack leaders will keep me posted." Hugh continued with a pointed look towards her. "As you know, there are not many packs left in Europe."

She nodded. They both knew the reduced numbers were due to her supposed father, centuries ago.

"The small pack in the Rhineland had heard there was a hunter headed to Europe, and they dispersed to various parts of the mountains for the time being. There are no packs in the rest of Western Europe and the Russians followed the lead of those from the Rhine. Those in the Scottish highlands are also on alert."

"Did the leader in the Rhine have any details on the hunter?" Oona asked

"They only heard that there was a man looking for werewolves, that's usually doesn't mean anything good. From what they told me, this hunter recently arrived near your old homestead in the Eastern part of the continent." Hugh arched his eye.

Oona's brain began to think through the many possibilities. "How well known is your pack, Hugh?"

"We may be the oldest pure line left, but our ranks are very close. Wolves are believed extinct in Ireland and we enjoy keepin' it that way." Hugh said proudly. "I communicate with other pack leaders, but we keep those conversations to ourselves and our second. The looseness of the network is what keeps us all safe."

Oona's brain kept working. "When was the last wolf sighting by locals?"

Hugh's eyes narrowed at the question. "You know darn well when that was and the perpetrator was dealt with handedly. Now, why have you come with that vampire and young were?"

"I know my presence has created complications for you over the years, Hugh."

Hugh waved his hand at her. "Those in my pack know you have left the fairy wood untouched for us to use at the full moon, as well as the rest of your grounds. You are a friend to the pack. That is not questioned."

Oona appreciated his words, but knew there was more to it than what Hugh said. "I thought bringing Tyler with me would help explain my presence to the rest of your pack… and he could use some guidance. He is new to this; he could benefit from your experience." Oona explained.

"And Damon?" Hugh asked pointedly.

Oona sighed.

"You know Damon. It is better I have him near. He can be…" she rolled her eyes upward thinking for a diplomatic word, "impulsive, at times."

Hugh sniggered under his breath and nodded to her. She continued.

"Klaus has his brother – he handed himself over to Klaus in return for a cure Damon of a nasty werewolf bite ." Oona explained.

That news really made Hugh chuckle, "I'm surprised it took him this long to get himself nipped."

Oona shook her head. She knew Damon could rub people the wrong way, but was still protective of him. "Now Hugh, I recall Damon running off some werewolf hunters the last time he was here. And if memory serves, he compelled them to forget ever being here and to refute anyone that said there were any werewolves in Ireland."

Hugh sighed. "And I greatly appreciated that."

"So you will play nice?" Oona asked

"I will – though he doesn't always make it easy." Hugh sighed again. "So, back to the matter at hand – your brother has removed the curse and you now must uphold your promise to keep balance. Is that it?" Hugh paused briefly and then asked another question. "Why come here?"

"Yes." Oona answered the first question. Her face was hard and serious as she answered the second. "He is looking for a pack to make more hybrids. I wanted to make sure your folks are safe. And I needed to know where he might go."

She stood and walked to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a whiskey.

"Ah, now you're talking." Hugh laughed and reached out his hand for a drink. "I wonder why you're chasing after Klaus instead of laying the trap for him."

Hugh got a devilish look on his face. Oona looked at him smirking.

"What are you thinking?"

"Who else do you have working with you besides the young were and Damon?" Hugh asked.

"I have a strong witch, a vampire, a vampire hunter, the doppelgänger, a medium and my brother Elijah." As she listed the group, she was struck by how bizarre it all sounded. Hugh seemed to agree.

"Ahh Oona, you are good for laughs tonight, aren't you?" Hugh was genuinely laughing now. "How the hell did you collect that menagerie?"

Oona began to laugh as well. "In a situation like this, you take what you can get, my friend."

"And now you've added a pack of werewolves to the mix." Hugh joked. "Well, I suppose it makes sense. To take down an unholy demon, it probably does take an unholy alliance of all the supernatural."

Oona nodded and laughed. "I suppose, but what is this about adding a pack of werewolves? Are you going to tell me what kind of plan you're hatching in your head?"

Hugh looked at her squarely. "Klaus wants werewolves. We got a pack right here. Why not leading him to us … right into a trap?"


	16. Chapter 16

**More apologies for another delay. I know I promised another soon. Hope this long chapter makes up for it. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

Oona arched her eyebrow. Hugh's idea was intriguing, but she wanted to think through the details. "What are you suggesting, Hugh?"

Hugh drank down another whiskey. He looked up at her. "Midsummer is almost upon us… It happens to be on a full moon this year." He paused briefly. His face was looked as though she should understand his meaning.

Oona nodded and watched out the window towards the woods. "Yes. This is true."

Hugh walked towards the desk and continued. He began fiddling with a letter opener. "Powers will be heightened. Your power will be heightened… you must begin your preparations."

Oona looked back to him. "It is not natural to hold so much power."

Hugh's expression was sympathetic, but he pushed her. "You were left untouched for this reason. _This_ was the witches' intention. To restore the balance, you must push its furthest boundary. You know this Oona. Don't tell me you thought this could be done any other way. Midsummer _is_ an opportunity."

She closed her eyes and nodded. He was right.

She opened her eyes and the resolve showed through. "I should get Damon. We will need the rest of the group from Mystic Falls to join us here. You will need to speak to the pack. I am sure they have heard of my return. They will need to support this plan."

"I will speak with them. There will be no opposition." Hugh took the letter opener off the desk, slicing his palm and dripping the blood into his now empty glass. His arm healed quickly and he repeated the process until the glass was half full of blood. He handed it to Oona. "You need to start tonight."

Oona picked up the glass and took in Hugh evenly. "Tell Damon to get the others here quickly. We need all of them to pull this off. Assure him that I will explain things when I return."

She eyed the glass and swirled the blood around like it was a fine wine. Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Well, this will certainly be interesting."

She raised the glass towards Hugh as if to toast and then drank down the blood.

The effect was immediate. The werewolf blood in her system flowed through her like an electrical current. Her eyes flashed as the color shifted. Hugh watched her carefully.

The door to the study opened and Damon stood as though he'd heard the summons. Oona whirled around ready to pounce. Her eyes were cold steel with amber emanating from the small pupils. Her fangs had descended. Oona's face had begun to transform. Damon stood frozen taking in what was happening in front of him. Tyler was behind him with his mouth agape.

Oona stance was hunched and her hands had begun to shift in shape. The power emanating from her was palpable. Tyler gasped. Before Damon could say anything she was gone. He lurched forward to follow her, but Hugh grabbed his arm.

"Let her go."

"What the hell happened?" Damon's voice was equal parts concern and anger.

"She must be at her strongest to take on Klaus. To do that she must blend the two sides of herself that are intended to destroy each other. What makes her stronger than Klaus is her ability to do that. Werewolf blood feeds the lycanthrope as well as the vampire. She needs to feed and she needs to push the transition frequently now." Hugh explained.

Damon took in what Hugh was saying. The power Hugh described disturbed him. He gritted his next words out through his teeth. "What will that do to her?"

"A hybrid is an unnatural entity - Bringing together, in one body, the traits and abilities of two predators designed to kill each other. Those two sides existing in one creature create a struggle for dominance and with it instability. However, if those two sides can be brought together…fully integrated with at their greatest power – the result is unimaginable."

Damon and Tyler both showed different shades of disbelief on their faces. Hugh continued. "Niklaus will not realize this. By breaking the curse, he unlocked his werewolf nature, but has no idea how to deal with it."

"Okay, good news on the Klaus front, but what will this do to _her_?" Damon asked again.

Hugh shook his head. "That I do not know. Oona has brought her two sides together, but has limited her power. I don't believe she has not pushed herself in this way for many centuries."

Damon shook his head as if to say _enough_. He did not like what Hugh was saying, but was done talking about it with him. Damon would get it out of Oona when she returned. "Before Oona got all freaky, did she happen to talk to Elijah or Elena? …Or mention what she was thinking?"

He hated asking Hugh and feeling so in the dark, but his mind was spinning from what he had seen and he needed to focus. When she transformed in the wood it was intimidating, but what he just saw from her seemed dangerous… and not in a good way. The raw, almost savage, force was like nothing he had ever seen. He kept his eyes locked on Hugh's.

"These are the others in your group?" Hugh asked.

Damon nodded.

"She wants them to come here straight away… She said she would explain things to you when she returns."

Damon pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned towards the kitchen. "Well, at least I can take care of that while she's off doing...whatever."

Hugh looked at Tyler now. "Oona says that you only recently triggered your other nature."

"Yeah. That's a nice way of putting it."

Hugh smirked. "Well, the way we unlock our nature is not ideal, but unfortunately it is inevitable. We are born to be what we are."

Tyler narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He couldn't believe Hugh's nonchalance. "You don't seem too upset about it."

"What is the point? Our bodies drive us to it so we can release our true selves. It must be accepted. We cannot undo what brings us to it, now can we? Quite honestly, focusing on it only makes the aggression worse."

He put his arm around Tyler and walked him into the study. He poured two drinks and motioned for Tyler to sit by the fire. "Come, I think there is much for us to discuss, Mr. Lockwood."

Damon punched in the number he needed. Alaric picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, what's going on? How did it go with the pack?" Alaric asked.

"Can't explain that right now, but you need to come here." Damon was not about to tell Ric he had no idea what was going on because Oona morphed into a scary she-beast and ran off into the woods.

"Is Klaus there? Jeremy found a lot of articles on animal attacks in Eastern Europe and they seem to be moving west." Alaric asked

_I knew it. Klaus __**will**__ come here. _Damon thought. He shook his head and grimaced. _What is she thinking? _

"Damon? Are you still there?" Alaric's voice roused Damon out of his thoughts.

"No, Klaus is not here…yet. I'm making arrangements to get all of you here though. Check your email. Tell folks to pack. You'll be on a flight in a few hours."

Damon didn't give any more details or bother asking Alaric anything else. He just hit the end button and took in the new information. He quickly arranged travel plans for everyone. Then he stepped outside and stared into the woods beyond the well-manicured lawn. He heard her tearing something apart … likely a deer… or three.

He waited and as dawn approached he saw her coming up the hill through the mist. She wrapped a blanket around her – her clothes clearly lost. Her hair was wild, but her eyes had returned to their lapis shade.

She came towards him. Damon leaned against the door frame drinking bourbon. He arched his right eyebrow at her.

"Have fun frolicking in the woods?"

Oona ignored his comment and walked into the house. "I'm going to make some coffee. Would you care for some?"

Damon casually followed her into the kitchen. "So, Klaus and Stefan are in Eastern Europe and heading west. That's interesting."

Oona poured water into the coffee maker and turned it on. "Yes, it certainly is. Where did you come across this information?"

Damon answered matter-of-factly. "Well, after you ran off into the woods, Hugh told me to call the Mystic Falls crew and get them on the first flight here." He looked at his watch. "They should be here in a few hours, actually…"

Oona put up her index finger. "One moment, love. I need to dress. 'Won't be but a moment."

She flew upstairs and returned seconds later wearing a lavender slip dress with a delicate floral print. She looked gorgeous with the dress color enhancing her blue eyes and red hair. She did a quick twirl.

"It's vintage Emilio Pucci. Do you like?" She smoldered at him.

Damon shook his head…_don't be distracted. You need answers!_

"Anyhoo…" he continued, "Ric told me about a series of strange animal attacks reported in Eastern Europe and moving west."

Oona's face was curious, but not shocked. Damon took this in and asked. "Why am I not surprised to see that you are, well… not surprised?"

"Hugh's contacts told him someone they believed to be a werewolf hunter had turned up near the old family estate and was making inquiries." She shared. "It seemed given the coincidence…" Oona paused and looked up at Damon.

He finished the thought. "…yeah, not really a hunter, but a recruiter. So you think he is headed here?"

She shook her head and he cocked his head towards her, waiting.

"Not necessarily," she explained. "Though Hugh suggested we lure Klaus here using the pack as bait. You know, rather than hunt him, we set a trap instead…I had planned to tell you all of this earlier, but..." She trailed off and sort of shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, what was that all about? You had blood dripping from your lips and looked like a rabid beast… and not in a good way."

Hugh had been sooo unhelpful on that front, Damon thought, though the werewolf was redeeming himself with the "trap Klaus" plan.

Oona was surprised that Damon wasn't digging in on the proposed plan. "You don't want to talk about what Hugh has suggested?"

Damon waved his hand in front of him like that was old news. "No, it's ingenious - wish I'd thought of it first. Hugh may be more useful than I thought. …What I want to TALK about is you turning into a ferocious beast."

She looked him in the eye. "Hugh gave me his blood. I haven't had pure, undiluted werewolf blood in some time. I can have a rather strong reaction to it."

"Uh yeah." Damon responded sarcastically. "I got that part. Now can you get to the part about merging your two sides into one uber-scary monster and what that means?"

"I see you had a chat with Hugh." Oona poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

Damon closed the space between them and placed his hands at her waist. His face had rapidly shifted to a look of concern.

"Oona, what do you need to do to take on Klaus? What I saw tonight was a little more intense than when you transitioned in the woods. I'm thinking there is a bit more to it than morphing into a were-vamp and getting medieval on his ass."

"Well that is the gist of it, mo ghile mear." Oona smirked.

Damon raised his eyebrows at her as if to say, _Seriously? _She sighed, and then began to explain.

"I learned centuries ago that being a hybrid was not a walk in the park. As Hugh mentioned, you feel a bit schizophrenic – there are two sides to you that are in complete opposition to each other. You have the power of both but they are fighting each other inside of you. At first, you are not aware of it because of the power you feel, but in time the internal battle can be difficult to control."

"But I thought YOU could control it." Damon interjected.

"I can." Oona sighed. She stepped away and poured more coffee for herself and Damon. As she handed him the mug she took his other hand and said, "Come, let's get comfortable. This is a bit of a long story."

She led him into the sun room and they sat on the couch. She took Damon's hand and began again. "When I came to Ireland, I was still very young and inexperienced as both a vampire and werewolf. The man I believed to be my father had me locked away and while I drank blood, I had never taken a human life. The witches needed to ensure that I would be their answer to Klaus, not an even bigger problem."

The further she got into her story, the more far away she seemed. Her eyes stared out past the woods. Damon held onto her hands as if by doing so he could keep her rooted in the present and prevent her from slipping away into the past.

"I did not know that was the intention when they suggested my Mother send me here. The ancient witches of Ireland were the druids, powerful servants of nature. They were meant to watch over me. They knew I hadn't been allowed to truly feed. My first human kill would trigger the werewolf within me. They wished for my first kill to be carefully controlled to minimize the potential damage. They almost failed…"" She shuddered at the memory.

Damon's eyes went wide. He had never seen her like this. Oona was always light, warm and without a care. He squeezed her hands and she came back to the present. Any look of concern from the memory vanished from her face. A smile took its place – her devil-may-care smile that always made Damon believe that there truly was nothing to worry about. Except this time, he couldn't quite embrace it. He searched her face, but the smile only grew. She continued.

"I was fortunate, really. They taught me how to bring the two together and calm the battle inside me. I learned about the power werewolf blood provides. They forged the relationship for me with the pack."

Damon blinked and slowly shook his head. "Yay for them, but when do we come to the part where you push that power to its edge?"

Her smile lessened but remained on her face. "When I discovered that Klaus had Katerina and intended to break the curse, I returned here and consulted with the druids… Their numbers had dwindled, but enough remained. There was not much time before the full moon and I was put through what you would call a crash course."

She smirked and shook her head at the memory.

"This required me to increase my potency, if you will. I fed on werewolf blood constantly. I pushed the power to its edge, as you said."

The faraway look returned to her face. She sank into the memory "My principle teacher was a druid priestess, Riona. She was very powerful…"

_Riona stood in the middle of the stone circle. I was doubled over in the center of the circle. My back extending upwards, shoulders crouching in and my neck stretching my head up. I took in Riona. My eyes were the color of steel now, small flecks of gold, but not the blazing amber of before. My hands stretched and contorted as the claws began to grow out of my fingertips. I growled in pain as the two creatures warred for dominance. _

_Riona touched my head. "Good child. Force them together. It's working. It's in your eyes. Do not allow yourself to fully transition."_

_My head shot up and I sneered at Riona. "It hurts. You need to go!"_

_Riona's hand remained on my head. "No. You cannot harm me in the circle. Now stand up!"_

"_I can't!" I snarled through the pain. _

"_Yes, you can. Push them together Oona."_

_I closed my eyes and pushed my hands off the ground. I stumbled at first until I could stand upright. Still hunched, but on two legs. My feet looked more like paws, but my hands remained human in appearance except for the extended claws. I breathed deeper, fighting the two sides pushing at me inside. _

"_You are a hybrid!" Riona ordered. "Do not transition!"_

_I roared again. I opened my eyes and my head flew back. The golden flecks no longer fought the steel. I could feel my pupils dilated. My shoulders arched. I could stood solidly now._

"_Very good." Riona assured her. "You are doing it!"_

_Riona then motioned to the wolf on the edge of the circle. "Come!"_

_The wolf growled and lurched forward slowly. His eyes were full amber with small black pupils. The black fur flushed from over his eyes towards his ears. _

_Riona instructed me. "Now bite his neck without letting him bite you. Reach towards his heart, but maintain control. Do not give yourself over to the frenzy!"_

_I sucked in my breath and struggled with the pulsating power trying to take control over all my senses. I pushed through and took in Riona's words. As we circled each other, I pulled my right hand/claw into a fist and then launched towards the animal. The wolf yelped as I yanked his head to the left and latched onto his throat with my mouth and bit. At the same time I pushed my fist through the wolf's underbelly to grab his heart. The blood began to pulse in my veins. Fighting the frenzy was becoming harder as it fed the two beasts inside me._

"_Stop!" Riona roared. "Stop now!"_

_The frenzy fought for control and it took everything inside of me to pull back. I pushed back and landed on my back gasping._

_The wolf whimpered as he slowly dragged itself back to its corner. He curled up and waited to heal._

_Riona moved towards me and placed both her hands on my forehead chanting. I felt the wolf inside me begin to retreat - the claws retracted, my feet returned to normal as did slowly my eyes. I gasped again. The werewolf blood was pulsating in my system, trying to force its will, but Riona continued chanting until slowly my breath became normal. I collapsed backwards on the ground._

_Riona turned her head over her shoulder towards the wolf, still healing itself. "Many thanks, Declan." She said. The wolf nodded slightly towards her._

_She then turned her attention to me. Crouching next to me now, Riona smoothed the hair from my face._

"_Very good, my child. Your control is increasing." She said._

_I looked up at the old druid priestess. "It is so difficult to maintain the balance when I push for a transition. The more of their blood I take, the harder it becomes. They war inside of me."_

_Riona nodded and continued to smooth her head. "I know. Their blood feeds both sides of you and increases the power of each. It is the power of the sacrifice. You must take the power and use it against itself. You are getting better each time. Your ability for balance is remarkable."_

_I nodded. I knew I was improving, but I wasn't in total control either. The blood began to settle inside me and I felt the balance return. I looked up at the waxing moon and knew I'd have to leave in the morning to find Klaus. Then I looked at Declan, who had now transitioned back to human form. "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly, mo chara." _

_Declan just grinned. "__You barely scratched me, __deirfiúr dhíl__."_

_He'd never admit I could best him. I laughed until Riona pulled my face back to look at her. "Remember, your bite is poisonous to each other. That is the balance. You need to bite without being bitten. You need to extract his heart while it beats for the sacrifice."_

"Wait a second." Damon pulled her from the memory. "Explanation, please. Hybrid blood cures werewolf bites. What is the poison? What is the sacrifice?"

Oona looked at him calmly. She could feel his anxiety. "With all things there is balance and sacrifice. The balance must be maintained even in unnatural beings such as Niklaus and myself. Our bite releases venom in the other. Much like a werewolf does in a vampire. Our true death comes from removing our hearts, like it would any creature."

"So he can kill you." Damon said. His face was accusing.

She sighed. "Of course, he _**can**_ kill me. But I am much stronger than he." Oona leaned towards Damon and held his arms to reassure him. "Hugh is right – if I build my power to where I can fight a full transition and bring the wolf and vampire power into its maximum balance… It would be virtually impossible for Klaus to take me down. He has not had the necessary training for this. Why would he? He does not believe another hybrid exists. I thought transforming into a wolf was the true definition of my hybrid power until Riona showed me the truth."

"This is true." A new voice came from the doorway where Elijah stood with Elena, Hugh and Alaric.

Damon scrunched his face. He did not like that he hadn't noticed their arrival. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. We came in as my sister began her story. It seemed rude to interrupt." Elijah spoke evenly.

Oona lightly squeezed Damon shoulder and then stood to welcome their guests. She embraced Elena and Bonnie and then nodded politely towards Elijah. As she was about to ask them about their trip, Damon interjected.

"And what is true?" he asked Elijah.

Elijah looked at Oona when he spoke instead of Damon. "When I was with Klaus during his first transformation, he reveled in his wolf form. He had no understanding of what you said. Without your knowledge, I would doubt that has changed in so short a time."

Oona scrunched her nose and looked at the group. "Rookie mistake."

She then took in her guests. "Come, we can finish this conversation later. You must all be exhausted. Let me show you to your rooms so you can rest and get refreshed."

Damon fell back on the couch and sighed in exasperation. He called after her. "We're not done with this conversation. You can run, but ya can't hide!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Irish translations:<em>**

_mo chara - my friend_

__deirfiúr dhíl_ - dear sister_


End file.
